


Trying to Kid Myself

by SquiddyWiddy



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/F, I swear like a sailor sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, fem!tommy, smooth af tommy, trini and kim not realizing they're into each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddyWiddy/pseuds/SquiddyWiddy
Summary: Trini and Kim have been dancing around each other for months. Each has a massive crush on the other but is entirely convinced that it's not reciprocated. Tommy Oliver strides into Angel Grove High, makes waves, and takes a special (and very acute) interest in Trini. Kim tries to support the relationship, she really does, but the seething hatred for Tommy is perpetual--especially when Tommy becomes more and more obsessed with her best friend.NotGreenRanger!Tommy     Female!TommyTitle from Troye Sivan's "Lost Boy"





	1. The Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written...like several years so forgive me if I'm rusty. Power Rangers saved 2017 and I love Trimberly more than I love my own life. Prepare for a trip down angsty jealous lane. Also this first chapter is kinda a setup and honestly kinda crappy but I promise it'll get better once we're into the plot.

Several months after Rita, things were starting to fall into place. The town had rallied together to rebuild and things were finally getting back to normal. 

Of course, the Rangers were still on high alert. The chasm leading to the crystal may have been filled but it had been revealed to any other big bad looking for it. Rita had warned that others would come looking for it and they continued training to be prepared—hopefully more prepared than they were for Rita. 

Weekly bonfires led to a tight bond. No matter the judgmental stares in school, the five were inseparable. 

Tonight was one such bonfire. All of the Rangers were sipping from their bottle of craft soda. Billy preferred strong fruity flavors, Zack ginger beer, Jason classic cola, Kim whatever new thing she could find, and Trini stuck to her familiar Latino favorites. 

Zack, Billy, and Jason were in the middle of a heated conversation about the ongoing repairs of Jason’s truck. Zack wanted to go full greased lighting to impress girls, an idea which he was appropriately thumped on the head for by Trini.

Trini and Kim sat across the fire. Out of all the group, they were definitely the closest. 

Trini took a sip and looked over to Kim. “Do you ever think that we’re going to be stuck here forever? That all we’re going to have is this shitty little town and the five of us?”

Kim sighed and glanced at the boys. “Sometimes… I mean, how are we ever supposed to have a relationship if we can’t explain being a Power Ranger? I guess we have to stick around the area to protect it but I’ve got to believe there’s some way to leave eventually. I don’t think we’d be effective alien fighters when we’re 70.”

Trini chuckled. “Yeah I guess you’re right about that. It’s hard not to be hopeless sometimes.”

“I think I’m more scared than anything else.”

The two lapsed into comfortable, thoughtful silence until Billy was starting to fall asleep on Jason’s shoulder. Zack split to check on his mom while Jason practically carried Billy to his drivable, but still monumentally shitty truck. 

Kim stood and brushed off her pants. “Shall we?”

Trini rolled her eyes. “Of course, madam.”

The pair started walking back to Kim’s car. Halfway there, Kim reached down to take Trini’s hand.

She was glad the darkness masked her blush. 

Her crush was a little blatantly obvious to everyone but the object of her affection. After all, who couldn’t love Kimberly Hart. From the heartbreaker smile to the flirtatious sass, the woman was incredible. 

It didn’t help that Kim was notoriously touchy. She regularly held Trini’s hand, cuddled up during movie nights, took way too many hugs, and was just generally affectionate. Trini could barely handle it sometimes. She yearned for just a little bit more, just that final step to a relationship, but she was sure Kim didn’t reciprocate the affection. Kim had come out as bisexual a couple months prior but had shown zero interest in Trini beyond being friends.

And that was fine. Trini was just glad she had Kim at all.

Climbing into the car, Kim gave one of her trademark blinding smiles. 

“I still can’t believe you got stuck in detention for the rest of the year with us for ripping my locker door off.”

“It was worth it.”

Kim rolled her eyes. Once Trini had turned to look out the window, she let her expression falter into undisguised affection. She knew Trini didn’t want her, but it didn’t stop Kim from wishing. Trini had taken no interest in any of her flirting and had never made a move towards her. Sometimes during movie night Kim could pretend she had Trini as more than a friend.

“What’d you tell your parents?”

Trini looked up from the window. “The principal called them in, I didn’t have to tell them anything.”

“No, I meant about tonight, dork.”

“Oh I said I was helping Zack’s mom so they didn’t ask why I was out so late.”

“You wanna stay over at my house? I promise to be a good host.”

Trini looked at her with surprise. It wasn’t that they didn’t regularly end up sleeping at each other’s houses, it was that this was so blatant. Usually it was under the guise of movie night or homework help or a late-night text about nightmares. This was different and new.

“Yeah of course. Do you mind if I borrow some clothes? I reek of campfire and Zack’s spilled ginger beer.”

Kim kept her eyes on the road but stilled rolled them. “You know you can. Plus, you always look extra cute in them.”

Trini slid down in her seat, heart pounding. 

The drive to the Hart residence was spent listening to the top 40 hits, with Kim occasionally singing along, pulling a blush out of Trini every time. 

Pulling into the garage, Trini noted that only one other car was present. It was rare that both of Kim’s parents were home at any given moment—and there was a solid portion of time neither was there at all. They covered their absence with presents and cash but it was pretty easy to tell Kim was lonely. 

Kim took her hand again to lead her upstairs to her room. Once there, Kim threw Trini an old cheer shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She knew Trini wasn’t big on shorts, especially the tiny shorts Kim owned. 

Trini headed for the bathroom while Kim changed in the bedroom. She had no such qualms about tiny shorts or revealing tanks. 

After the both got ready for bed, Kim plopped down on the bed and wiggled under the sheets. Trini stood awkwardly by the door. 

Kim raised an eyebrow and patted the spot next to her.

Trini made a noise of surprise, half-strangled by her stifling crush. “Uh… we’ve never like shared your bed before. I can go crash in the guestroom.”

Kim looked at her with exasperation. “What are you talking about? We’ve totally shared before.”

Trini shifted uncomfortably. “Well, like, yeah but not on purpose.”

Kim eyed her carefully. “So what’s the difference? I mean you can take the guest room if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

“No!” Trini exclaimed, a little too loudly, “No it’s totally fine, I was just surprised.”

“Well get in bed then. Training was rough today and we were out later than usual.”

Trini shuffled over to the bed and climbed in, keeping a respectable distance between herself and Kim. Kim sighed and threw an arm over Trini’s waist. 

“Goodnight, Trini.”

“Night, Kim.”


	2. The Entrance of Tommy Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is suave, Trini is a mess, and Kimberly is falling apart

Monday came all too quick, especially since Kim had woke up wrapped around Trini in the most comfortable position possible. It was easy to fall in love with her like that, snuggled into Kim, guard down, little mumbles escaping every so often.

 

The Rangers are currently gathered around Jason’s locker complaining about their homework as normal.

 

Except the day wasn’t quite normal. The school doors swing open to reveal a new student, confidently strutting in. She was dressed in a leather jacket and black sunglasses even though it was a humid, dark day.

 

She strode down the hall without a second glance—until she saw Trini. With a devilish smirk, she backtracked a few paces to stand directly in front of her.

 

Pulling down her sunglasses to shamelessly look her over, the stranger said, “Maybe I’ll see you around, cutie.”

 

As soon as she came the mysterious girl was gone leaving the Rangers gaping.

 

Zack burst into laughter and went in for a high five, dazily returned by Trini who was blushing a fantastic shade of red and stuttering.

 

Jason, confusedly pointing back and forth between the hall and Trini said, “Did—did that just happen?”

 

“Yes, obviously that just happened. I highly doubt we are all having a shared delusion,” piped in Billy.

 

Before the quintet could even snap out of their daze, the bell rang and they had to head to class.

 

* * *

 

 

Tommy Oliver quickly became infamous at Angel Grove high. From winking at girls to being loud about her opinions, the girl was anything but subtle. Her first week had yet to come to a close before she was thrown in detention for calling her history teacher an unashamed fascist asshole.

 

Trini had clearly become Tommy’s favorite. From the smirks, winks, and glances to the ‘coincidence’ meetings, Tommy seemed to be everywhere.

 

It was really starting to get on the Rangers’ nerves.

 

The boys didn’t enjoy not being able to freely talk, but they were also constantly encouraging Trini to go for it. Actually, they were pretty entertained by it all.

 

Kim was the one with an issue.

 

The green-eyed girl was _always_ interrupting her time with Trini. Butting in to their hallway conversations, sending smirks across the lunch room, occasionally brushing by Trini so close they touched.

 

The worst part was that Trini was clearly into her. She always turned into a mess when Tommy came around. She was always rendered blushing and biting her lip. She’d taken to looking for Tommy in the halls, her eyes straying from Kim, unengaged in their conversation. It seemed the only time Trini wasn’t distracted by the girl was during training. At least Kim had her best friend then.

 

During the weekly Friday bonfire, Kim leaned over to Trini. “Lunch tomorrow after detention?”

 

Trini smiled back and bumped Kim’s hip. “Always—as long you buy me a doughnut.”

 

Kim laughed. “Who knew it was so easy to get to your heart? I’ll buy you all the doughnuts you want.”

 

Trini still blushed and looked to her knees, but it wasn’t so bad this time. Kim didn’t want her, no matter how strong her crush was. But Tommy did. Tommy was cute and showered her with attention. Tommy was chasing her and that felt good. Trini hadn’t been anyone’s first priority before and it was a little addicting. Her feelings for Tommy were nothing compared to Kim but maybe, just maybe, Tommy could help her get over her hopeless crush on Kim. It’s not like she would lose Kim, they were the best of friends, but it would probably do her well to move on.

 

This time, Trini didn’t go home with Kimberly. This time, Trini didn’t sleep next to her. This time, Trini didn’t even remember to leave her window open in case a fellow ranger needed her.

 

The pair still texted once they were home, exchanging easy conversation before bed. Kim still showered Trini with flirtatious texts and casual touches but she could sense Trini slipping away.

 

That night, Kim couldn’t sleep. She laid awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, and trying to accept that her crush was interested in someone else. Kim was used to being everyone’s dream. She’d never really been rejected before. Seeing her best friend stumbling over herself at the impossibly suave Tommy Oliver hurt. A lot.

 

Tommy had what Kimberly desperately wanted but could never get. Tommy had the girl of her dreams hook, line, and sinker within a week. Tommy was a pompous jerk who waltzed into their lives and ruined everything. 

 

Kim gave in at 2am and texted Trini who immediately called.

 

In the most adorable, groggy voice she said, “Hey Kimmy what’s wrong?”

 

Kim melted at the rarely-used nickname. “I can’t sleep.”

 

“Nightmares?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

“Gimme a few and I’ll be right over. Leave the window open?”

 

“Thank you, Trini. I appreciate it a lot.”

 

“Of course, Kimmy. I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

It didn’t take long for Trini to climb into Kim’s room from the window. Kim was still lying despondently in bed. Trini quickly kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag to walk over to the bed and pull Kim’s head into her lap.

 

“Hey, shh, I’m here. There’s nothing to worry about, Kim. I’m here and nothing can get you. You’re safe.”

 

Kim held back a sob as she thought about what this really was about. Trini stroked her hair and whispered to her and Kim was painfully reminded of what was slipping away from her. It was so easy to picture Trini by her side every night, calming her in the same way but leaning down to kiss her.

 

Kim let the sob escape and clutched Trini’s shirt, burying her face in Trini’s abdomen. She shouldn’t be so upset. She knew that Trini wasn’t interested. She knew Trini was going to date other people. It was just so sudden and it didn’t feel real.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

Kim shook her head. She didn’t want to lie but she couldn’t tell Trini the truth. She cared about their friendship more than her crush.

 

Slowly, Kim calmed down and felt sleep pulling over her.

 

“Don’t you have to get going?” she mumbled.

 

“I left a note that I was going in early. I’m not going anywhere, Kimmy. You need me.”

 

Kim whimpered at the affection as Trini slid down into bed, pulling her in close. Trini rarely initiated cuddling and Kim savored every second. Trini continued rubbing Kim’s back until she was lulled to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Morning came and Kim awakened to find herself draped over Trini, engulfing her completely. She couldn’t bring herself to be embarrassed.

 

As Kim wiggled deeper into Trini’s arms the other girl let out a laugh. “Hey Sleeping Beauty.”

 

Kim’s head snapped up. “You’re awake?”

 

“Yeah of course, you know I wake up early for yoga. Plus, I got in some sleep before coming over here.”

 

“You could’ve kicked me off, this can’t be very comfortable for you.”

 

Trini rolled her eyes. “Actually, it’s very comfortable. You might’ve converted me on cuddling, unfortunately.”

 

Kim let her head bob down to rest on Trini’s chest. “We should do it more often, then.”

 

The pair laid in silence for a few minutes before the alarm went off to remind them of their date with detention.

 

Detention really wasn’t so bad. The rangers tossed notes and gleeful glances. Trini and Kim usually hung out after. It was a little stuffy in the basement and the teacher was a hard-ass, but other than that things were pretty good.

 

They all took their usual seats and chatted before detention started. The normality of it was nice. Kim felt like she could finally breathe again. Being with Trini had helped a lot.

 

That is, until Tommy Oliver traipsed in. The room went quiet until the girl from the back wolf-whistled. Tommy scanned the room before her eyes landed on Trini. After handing her slip to the teacher, she walked over to Trini with a cocked brow and sway of the hips.

 

“Oh my, I didn’t expect to see you here. I’ve always had a thing for bad girls.”

 

Before Kim could stop it she blurted out, “Narcissistic much?”

 

Both Tommy and Trini turned to glare at her. Kim’s heart sunk.

 

Tommy moved to sit in an empty seat at the back of the classroom as detention started.

 

Soon enough, a note landed on Kim’s desk courtesy of Zack. Only one word was written. _Savage_.

 

It was quickly followed by one from Jason. _Your jealousy is so strong you might become the green ranger_.

 

Kim crumpled both of them.

 

It turns out Tommy was also adept at note throwing.

 

Trini picked it up off her desk. _You look real good today._

 

_I wear almost the same outfits every day,_ she sent back.

 

_I know that. You look good every day. You’re beautiful_.

 

Trini blushed and ducked her head. Kim didn’t know what the note said but was internally fuming at Trini’s reaction.

 

_You’re such a flirt_.

 

_I can’t control myself around gorgeous girls with secret backstories. How did you end up in detention?_

_Destruction of school property._

_Atta girl. Stick it to the man._

_It wasn’t really like that but thanks._

_Why don’t I have your number?_

Trini hesitated. After all, she barely knew this girl. But she mustered up the courage to send it anyway.

 

_Nice. I’ll send you a text after detention so you have mine…or I can give it to you over lunch. I’ll pay ;)_

Trini looked back and forth between the note and the smirking Tommy.

 

_You’re on._

 


	3. It's You and Me and No Other People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with her hatred for Tommy Oliver is hard. Knowing Trini is slipping away is even harder.
> 
> Or, the story of how Kim gets Trini back for a moment but Tommy wriggles her way back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I love every single one of you. The comments, kudos, and bookmarks make my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a really good day

Really, detention wasn’t all that bad. Once Kim had choked down both her seething anger at Tommy and silenced her cracking heart, it started looking up.

 

Trini must’ve noticed something was wrong with her. She shot Kim a concerned look. _Are you okay?_

 

Kim didn’t want to answer—couldn’t answer. It was hard enough to hold back the hurricane of emotions she was feeling without Trini’s concern, much less her judgement about Kim’s crush and pathetic reason for being upset. She gave Trini a shaky smile and shrugged. It didn’t escape her notice that Tommy had thrown Trini another note, or that Trini ignored it and kept her eyes fixed on Kim.

 

_Is it about last night?_

 

Trini always saw right through Kim. She always knew what she needed and how she was feeling, going far beyond the ranger bond. _Yeah._

 

_Can I help?_

 

Kim cracked a smile and Trini looked a little relived. _I know I said I’d buy you all the doughnuts you want, but maybe you could pick up the coffee?_

 

Trini stared at the note in puzzlement for a moment before realizing that it referenced the lunch she had promised Kim. She bit her lip and sent a nervous glance back to Tommy. She was kinda looking forward to the date but something was obviously up with Kimberly. She shot a note at Tommy apologizing and asking to reschedule before turning back to Kim. 

 

_Of course. You want to make this outing a bit more? Get out in town, shop?_

_Trini you hate shopping_

_Yeah but I love you and want to make you feel better_

 

Kim’s heart stopped in her chest. The words she had always wanted to hear Trini say. Logically, Kim knew that it was a friendly thing. Trini would do anything to cheer her up and Kim would do the same for her. Trini’s nervously shy smile and soft eyes relayed just how important Kim was to her. Kim paused before writing out her reply, unsure if it was the right thing to do or even appropriate.

 

_You’re wonderful. I love you too y’know_

 

Trini hesitated opening the note, unsure of how her message had been received. She knew Kim would take it in a friendly way but honestly it was a little more than that. Kim was always the type to tell her friends she loved them and as much as it made Trini a nervous wreck, she wanted to help pull Kim out of this rut she was in.

 

So when the note revealed the same phrase written back, Trini couldn’t help from blushing and ducking her head into her arms, her heart hammering so hard the other rangers were probably going to hear it. She moved her head to the side to look up at Kim. It was entirely unfair for someone to be that beautiful. The sun streaming in from the high windows framed her face. Her eyes were still sad but were twinkling with amusement. Her mouth was curled just barely at the edges.

 

Trini was so hopeless for this girl.

 

It was at this moment a note thumped Trini in the back of the head, knocking her out of her reverie. She turned to glare at Tommy before picking it up off the floor.

 

_Why haven’t you been responding to me?_

Trini couldn’t help to be a little annoyed. She’d only known Tommy for a week and Tommy was already taking a little too much ownership. Is this what it felt like to be chased?

 

_Having other conversations. Sorry._

_I can see that, with your best gal pal. Is she why you cancelled our date?_

_We had already had plans that I had forgot about_

_Couldn’t have been very good plans if you forgot about them_

Trini opted to not respond to that. It was a bit too insulting towards Kim for her liking. No one messed with Kim.

 

She turned back towards her friends. Zack looked entirely too amused so she lobbed a paper ball at him. Kim looked a little more concerned than she had a few minutes prior. Trini gave her a confused look. Kim looked down at her paper and took some time to write her reply.

 

_You can go out spend time with Tommy if you want. It’s okay._

Trini’s eyes softened. She hadn’t meant for Kim to feel excluded or second-rate.

 

_I made plans with you, Kimmy. I want to be with you. We’re going to get a greasy lunch and too many doughnuts and complain about how nauseated we feel as you drag me around to your favorite shops._

 

Kim broke into a huge smile. _You’re a godsend._

 

Trini snorted and started to write a reply but was interrupted by the announced end of detention.

 

Tommy quickly moved to stand in front of Trini’s desk, leaning over it and showing a bit too much of her cleavage. Trini swallowed nervously.

 

“I’ll text you later, sweetheart. Don’t look too gorgeous while I’m gone.”

 

Tommy reached out to brush a strand of Trini’s hair behind her ear, dragging her fingertips along Trini’s cheekbone. With a wink, Tommy departed. Trini’s head dropped into her hands as she groaned. Zack clutched his stomach and leaned over as he laughed at Trini’s reaction. Jason looked bemused while Billy was still packing his pencils.

 

Zack quieted himself and came to clap Trini on the back. “You are so gay for her. My little Trini, all grown up, being impressively hit on by the school’s new resident badass.”

 

“Shut it, Taylor.” Came mumbled from her hiding place in her hands.  

 

Jason tried to ease the tension. “Soooo…are we all down for a movie session?”

 

Kim whipped around to face him, her face still showing the murderous rage she felt for Tommy. “Trini and I have plans.”

 

Billy had finished packing his things. “That’s okay Kimberly, the three of us can watch the types of movies you two dislike. That way we all have a good time.”

 

The boys started to head out and Kim pulled Trini out of her desk and up the stairs. Trini sunk her head into Kim’s shoulder and groaned. “Kiimmmm, how do you deal with getting hit on? You get hit on all the time and you’re _fine_ but I’m this bumbling mess!”

 

Kim sighed and threw an arm over her friend’s shoulder. “Well, it helps when you’re not attracted to them.”

 

Trini raised her head to cock her brow at Kim. “None of them? Kim I might be gay but I’m not blind.”

 

Kim shuffled uncomfortably which Trini read very easily. With a shit-eating grin, she jumped in front of Kim to poke her in the chest. “You’re totally into someone! Dude I thought we were best friends you better tell me about him.”

 

Kim refused to meet her eyes but could feel the expectant stare. “Trin, I…I just don’t want to talk about it. It’s not a thing that’s ever going to happen and I’m dealing with that I just need more time.”

 

Trini’s eyes softened and she pulled Kim in for a hug. “Any person would be crazy not to want you. I’ll kick him in the nuts if you want.”

 

Kim laughed into the embrace before falling silent. “I appreciate the offer but…she doesn’t exactly have nuts to kick.”

 

Trini pulled back in surprise. “A girl?”

 

“You know I’m bi.”

 

“Yeah but like you never talk about girls. I guess I didn’t think about it and that’s shitty of me. Can I tit punch her for you?”

 

Kim gave a genuine smile and ruffled Trini’s hair before grabbing her hand to pull her towards the parking lot. The ride to the diner was much less heavy and Trini chimed in with her sarcastic quips as always. Tommy wasn’t on either girl’s mind at all.

 

After a laugh-filled, greasy lunch, the girls set out to the rebuilt Krispy Kreme. As promised, Kim supplied the doughnuts while Trini bought the coffee.

 

“I can’t believe you flipped Zack completely over like that!”

 

“What can I say, cheerleading served me well.”

 

Trini looked back at Kim with a smile of amusement. Kim was quick and smart, a damn good fighter, and she always had something new up her sleeve. Trini didn’t think she’d ever get tired of Kim.

 

“It served your muscles well, too. Like damn girl.”

 

Kim raised an eyebrow and decided to stretch it. Leaning over the table to place her face right in front of Trini’s, she whispered, “See something you like, hmm?”

 

Trini’s eyes went wide and she was rendered speechless. Well, until she started stuttering. “No! Well yes I mean you’re very attractive and yes but no and like no because you’re my friend and I shouldn’t look at you like that but also yes.”

 

Trini slid all the way down in her chair to hide and try to forget the sensation of Kim’s breath washing over her face. Her stuttering had already hinted at and came very close to revealing her crush. It wasn't her fault that Kim was such a huge flirt.

 

Meanwhile, Kim was trying to decode her friend’s response. On one hand, Trini had vehemently denied any sort of attraction. She had even pulled the friend card. But she had been stumbling over her words and was clearly flustered. Kim tried not to take a lot of stock in either interpretation. At best, Trini was objectively observing and complimenting. At worse, she was trying to let Kim down easy that she didn’t find her attractive at all.

 

Trini eventually started picking at her doughnut again and the tension slowly dissipated.

 

“Why did I let you but me doughnuts? I feel horrible.”

 

“Trin, you knew this would happen. You literally wrote it to me this morning.”

 

Trini groaned loudly. “Yeah but I was hoping I was wrong.”

 

Kim rolled her eyes and threw away their trash before returning to the table and offering Trini her hand. She drug herself out of her chair in an overly dramatic fashion, falling forward on Kim in the process.

 

* * *

 

 

After what seemed like hours of shopping (Kim insisted that it had only been an hour and a half, and she had gotten some really cute shoes), the two finally made it back to the car. Trini plopped down in the passenger seat with about as much grace as a fish on land.

 

“I told you that we didn’t have to shop.”

 

Trini looked up at her. “Yeah, but look how happy it made you.”

 

Kim smiled down to her lap, wringing her hands, before reaching out to lay one over Trini’s. “I really appreciate it. You don’t even know how much better you make things.”

 

“Alright sap attack, where to?”

 

“Well, my parents are both out of town for the weekend so we could hang out at my place. Order pizza and watch movies?”

 

Trini flopped her head to the side to look at Kim. “Aren’t we literally ditching a movie night right now?”

 

Kim blushed and said, “Well yeah, I guess. We could go there if you wanted? I’m sure the boys would be thrilled.”

 

“Kimmy, I’m kidding. Take me home and away. You better order good pizza this time.”

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, the Hart residence was empty. The big house felt cold unoccupied. They remedied this by dragging several blankets into the living room and cocooning themselves.

 

As Trini settled in down the couch Kim whined. “Triniiiiiii, you said we could cuddle more.”

 

Trini rolled her eyes and crawled over. “Uh, no, I think you said that, but whatever you want princess.”

 

As Trini cuddled into her chest, the blankets connecting them even tighter together, Kim had a moment to forget about anything but Trini. Her scent, how her body pressed against Kim’s, how she half-hid behind a blanket, how she succumbed to Kim’s need for physical touch.

 

This, of course, was interrupted by Trini’s cell ringing. She bolted out of Kim’s arms and down the couch. It must’ve been Trini’s mother as she was talking animatedly in Spanish.

 

At the end of the call, Trini huffed and aggressively hung up. “I hope it’s okay if I sleep here tonight because I told her I wasn’t going home.”

 

“Of course, though you should probably watch how rough with your phone you get.”

 

Trini grimaced and looked down at it. It didn’t look damaged but Kim was right, she definitely ended the call with a bit too much strength. Upon waking the screen, she couldn’t help but to whisper, “What the hell?”

 

Kim shuffled over. “What is it?”

 

Trini’s eyes widened as she read through the 20 text messages she had received, all from the same unknown number. Near the end, they started to get a little too PG-13 for someone she just met.

 

As Kimberly craned to look at the screen, Trini yelped and threw the phone under the blankets.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Uhh nothing, just some wrong number or something.”

 

Kim didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t push it. She did, however, notice that Trini kept her distance, even when Kim tried pulling her closer. She had a sinking feeling about who the messages were from.

 

This was later enforced as the movies wrapped up, the pizza eaten, and the clock showed the early morning. Kimberly shook Trini awake. “Hey, come on, it’s time to go upstairs.”

 

“I’m gonna stay down here tonight, Kim, okay? I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Don’t be lazy Trin, just come upstairs. I’ll carry you if you want.”

 

“Nah, I’m fine. Thanks.”

 

Kimberly tried not to let her disappointment and heartbreak show as she pulled the blankets around Trini, turned off the TV, and paused at the stairs. Looking back at her, Kim realized that this was probably it. Trini was already starting to pull away.

 

Needless to say, Kim spent more time crying than sleeping that night.


	4. You're Going to Be the Death of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim realizes the true extent of her feelings and can't handle it. Trini walks in on something she couldn't understand. Tommy might not be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little conflicted as to where to end this chapter, so it's a little short. Hopefully the ending doesn't seem to be too choppy, I just liked the ~symbolism~ of ending it there. Love y'all

Kimberly Hart had come to the conclusion that Trini Gomez was going to be the death of her. Her crush wasn’t going away. If anything, it seemed stronger. Maybe that was her competitive side and maybe it was her desperate hope that they’d end up together. For whatever reason, Kimberly Hart was living in hell.

 

Upon waking up at 10am, Kim walked downstairs to find the house empty. The blankets had been folded and placed in the corner. Cold toast was on the counter next to a note.

 

_Sorry to ditch you Kim, but stuff came up. I made you breakfast so you better eat it. -Trini_

 

Kim sat the note down and plopped onto a stool. Trini had never left her before. It was probably some family thing, sometimes they made her go to mass on Sundays. It could’ve been her brothers or just her mother being antsy. Similar things had happened before.

 

Kim grabbed her phone and shot Trini a text. _You okay?_

 

It took a few minutes until the reply came in. _Yeah, I’m great. Did you enjoy breakfast?_

Kim frowned. She couldn’t remember any time that Trini had called being around her family “great”.   _It was just toast, don’t pat yourself on the back too hard._

 

This time, the reply took over half an hour. Half an hour of Kim constantly checking her notifications in case she missed it. Half an hour of growing steadily more concerned. When the text finally came in it wasn’t exactly anything worth postponing.

 

_You burn toast_

 

As alternative explanations took over Kim’s thinking, she became even more antsy. To the point of bridging on a panic attack. Her nails scraped down her thigh, her leg bouncing wildly, her eyes darting anywhere but her phone, refusing to admit where Trini most likely was and who she was with.

 

She managed to text back _Ha ha thanks_ , knowing she wouldn’t reply.  Kim hated feeling this weak, this worked up. It was just a stupid crush. She’d had loads of crushes before and she’d been the object of many more. She didn’t know why it meant so much to her. Trini had chosen to spend time with her yesterday. They had a good time around town and came back to watch movies. They did the same friend activities they always did.

 

But here Kim was feeling like utter shit, like her world was caving in. She knew she cared about Trini but she had obviously underestimated her feelings.

 

As the first tear fell, several texts chimed in the group text at once.

 

_Kim, are you okay? – Jason_

_Kim, you seem to be in distress. Is there something wrong? – Billy_

_Seriously Kim we’ll all be there in a second if you need us. – Zack_

_I second that. – Billy_

She managed a shaky reply. _It’s okay guys, don’t worry about it. Thanks. – Kim_

 

It didn’t escape her that Trini hadn’t sent a text or even read the messages. It didn’t escape her that she could feel Trini’s happiness across the bond.

 

_Okay Kim. We will be here if you need anything. – Billy_

 

Kim tossed her phone down and continued to pace. Her mind was going a million miles an hour about what Trini was doing, how Tommy was touching her. Knowing Tommy, she’d already gone in for a kiss if not more.

 

She slid down the wall in the corner of the living room, burying her head in her hands. It wasn’t a big deal. She didn’t own Trini. Trini was her best friend. She should be supportive that Trini was happy. She should have the grace to not fall apart when Trini didn’t choose her, or even want her at all. All those months Kim flirted with her and there was nothing between them. She should’ve seen this coming.

 

The sound of a rumbling truck outside lifted her mood a bit. Soon enough, Jason came to sit next to her, protectively wrapping an arm around her and resting his chin on her head. She couldn’t hold it back any longer and turned to sob into his shirt. He tried to calm her down but it just didn’t work the same as when Trini did it. His presence was at least grounding. Trusting. She knew he wouldn’t judge her or degrade her. She knew he was only here to help.

 

“You feel it too, right?” she hiccupped into his shirt.

 

He sighed. “Yeah…I’m sorry Kim. I didn’t think they’d actually get together.”

 

She brought her head up to rest higher on his chest.

 

“Jace, I just can’t take it. I don’t know why. I knew we weren’t together, I knew she’d eventually date other people, but it just hurts _so bad_. I don’t know what to do to make it better.”

 

He rubbed her back soothingly. “Kim, I can’t tell you how to make it better because I don’t know how. It’s hard but it won’t be forever. You’ll find someone too. It seems like she’s the only person in the world right now and it sucks. You two are inseparable. Even if you didn’t have the world’s largest crush on her you’d probably still be peeved. You know you’re her best friend and you’ve been okay with that. You’ll be okay with it again.”

 

Silence permeated the space for a few minutes until Kim whispered vulnerably, “I’m in love with her.”

 

Jason hugged her tighter. “Yeah, I think you are. I’m sorry.”

 

They stayed like that for a long time, until Kim’s crying turned from sobs to hiccups to heavy breathing. Jason’s warm embrace kept her grounded and let her know she was cared for. She was glad he ignored her text that she was okay. Eventually he pulled her to her feet, ignoring his soaked shirt, and into the kitchen, sitting her on a barstool. He wet a paper towel and cleaned up her face and started to make lunch. He wasn’t the best cook, so it was going to be boxed macaroni and cheese, but that was okay with Kim. She was just grateful to have him.

 

As he clumsily started cooking, Kim couldn’t help to crack a smile or laugh here and there. Jason was the best leader they could’ve asked for. He was so self-sacrificing and loyal. He managed to pull a bigger laugh when he accidentally sprayed himself with the faucet, further drenching his shirt. Jason hung his head and looked to his shirt in shame.

 

Kim rolled her eyes and walked over to him. As much as he took care of them, he needed a lot of care too. She thumbed the edge of his dripping shirt to help it off him.

 

Of course, this was exactly the time Trini came rushing in, her words almost incomprehensibly fast. “Kim! What happened? Where are you? I didn’t see the texts until now, I’m so sorry. God I’m an idiot I totally wasn’t paying attention to the bond.”

 

She came to a skidding halt in the entrance to the kitchen where Kimberly currently had Jason’s shirt halfway up his chest. “Oh.”

 

The air was thick as none of them knew what to say.

 

Kim nervously smoothed Jason’s shirt back down but couldn’t bring herself to look at Trini.

 

Trini glanced between Kim, currently hugging her chest and looking away, and Jason, who looked very apprehensive.

 

Jason cleared his throat. “Uh, Trini, I was just making lunch if you wanted to join.”

 

Kim immediately stiffened, every muscle in her back clearly tense through her tank top. Both Trini and Jason noticed.

 

Jason hurriedly retracted his offer, “On second though I think you should go. Thanks for checking on Kim.”

 

Trini started to walk backwards out of the room in shock. Not only had she found Kim in a compromising position with Jason, who she had always flirted with, but she was being shooed away. She couldn’t help the broken, “Kimmy?” that escaped her lips.

 

Instead of Kim looking at her or responding, she tensed again and moved closer to Jason who put an arm around her.

 

“Seriously, Trini, I’ve got it handled.”

 

Trini walked out of the house without a second glance back.

 

* * *

 

 

The inseparable duo didn’t text at all for the remainder of Sunday.  

 

Trini’s phone kept lighting up with texts from Tommy. Their date had surprisingly been _really_ good. For as much as Tommy portrayed herself as a total badass, Trini quickly found that she had a caring side, too. She tried to answer Tommy’s texts as best she could but she was still shaken by what had happened with Kim and Jason. She couldn’t stop picturing the two of them together, hugging, kissing…more. Kim had assured her that she wasn’t into Jason. Kim had told her that her crush was a girl. What kind of friends were they anymore with all of these secrets? How long had Kim been hiding this? Was she just trying to spare her pain since she knew of Trini's crush on her?

 

It really wasn’t fair to Tommy who was eagerly texting her. Tommy was just as adorable as she was ridiculously smooth, Trini decided.

 

Tommy had taken her to the arcade and, later, bowling. They spent a couple hours blowing up zombies, racing motorcycles, and competitively rolling skeeballs. Tommy always found a way to make her laugh or smile.

 

When they reached the bowling alley they were already becoming pretty familiar with each other. By the middle of the first game, Tommy had come up behind Trini as she squared up to “show her a spin” and pressed herself completely flat against Trini’s back, laying her arms over top of hers. Needless to say, the shot went straight into the gutter.

 

As Trini finished the final frame of the final game, she smirked and bragged that she had won both games, sauntering up to Tommy. Standing on the bowling platform, Trini was just a bit taller than Tommy. Her eyes narrowed as she approached the flippant Tommy.

 

“Yeah whatever, short stuff. It’s easier for you because you’re closer to the ground.”

 

Trini continued to walk up to Tommy who was standing firm at the edge of the platform. Trini came to stand flush against Tommy, every part touching except for the few inches between their faces and Trini’s arms around her neck. Tommy swallowed nervously, the first time she had been anything but confident.

 

Trini fluttered her eyelids leaned in just a bit closer. “So do I get a prize?”   

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

Tommy slowly leaned forward and captured Trini’s lips. For Trini, it wasn’t fireworks. But it was good. It was enough.

 

Tommy pulled away with a dazed look on her face.

 

“Trini Gomez?”

 

“Tommy Oliver?” she responded, confused.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me.”


	5. Get Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kim both promise themselves that they're going to get over their unrequited crush. Trini throws herself deeper into Tommy's arms as Kimberly throws punches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a little late on this one! I woke up today with what can only be termed as excruciating pain in my neck and shoulder. I actually had an unrelated doctor's appointment scheduled this morning (I love having chronic illnesses) but apparently I wasn't allowed any drugs to help bc they would've interacted with my anti-depressants (oohhhh noooo says the depressed person at the thought of dying instead of being in terrible pain). 
> 
> Anyways, after a couple of rounds of electricshocking, a nap, a bath, and a shower I've started to really feel better and was able to type this up. I might've also gotten distracted by other fics and Tumblr a few times. Sue me.
> 
> It is long so that should help make up for it! Also this reached a hundred kudos and I'm literally dying inside.

Trini’s walk into school on Monday was hesitant. She really didn’t want to have to face Kim or Jason and the reality she’d been trying to avoid. Not only had her crush not been reciprocated, Kim was actively with another person and didn’t even tell her about it. It really made Trini start to question their friendship.

 

Trini fooled with her lock, knowing that this was usually ranger time at Jason’s locker. It was still early, not many students were in the hall.

 

That’s why it was so easy to pick up on a hitch of the breath several doors down.

 

Trini slowly looked up, knowing exactly who it would be. Kim opened and closed her mouth several times, staying rooted in place. As much as Trini told herself that she didn’t want to be around Kim, her internal yearning and the soft pain in Kim’s eyes led her in Kim’s direction.

 

Trini edged closer to Kim. Neither knew what to say. Neither knew how to even start.

 

An arm thumped around Trini’s shoulders and she snapped her head up to look into the shining face of Tommy Oliver.

 

“Hey babe,” Tommy said, swooping down to kiss her on the cheek.

 

Trini stuttered. Kim turned on her heel and escaped into the nearest bathroom.

 

“So I was thinking I might get to see you later? You know, when we’re not surrounded by the medieval oppression machine that is high school.”

 

Tommy had such an easy smile. It was in stark contrast to the pang Trini felt as her best friend ran away.

 

“Babe? You there? Helllooooooo” Tommy waved her hand in front of Trini’s face.

 

“What? Yeah totally—wait no I can’t. I have practice today. Sorry.”

 

Tommy sighed dramatically and threw her free arm over her face. “And the mystery continues. Will I ever actually get to be around my gorgeous girlfriend? Stay tuned to the next episode to find out.”

 

She gave Trini a lopsided grin, provoking a roll of the eyes and a nudge of the hips. It was hard not to be cheered up by Tommy’s antics.

 

“Whoever said I was your girlfriend, hmm? Getting a little presumptuous. For all you know I could be dating half the girls in this school.”

 

Tommy laughed and butt her head against Trini’s shoulder. “You may be in detention, but I don’t think you’re that much of a bad girl.”

 

“You’ve got a lot to learn about me, Oliver,” Trini said, pulling away from Tommy’s grasp to walk backwards toward class, leaving Tommy utterly speechless in her wake. With a wink and a twirl, Trini was gone.

 

Tommy wasn’t used to someone firing back at her. She was used to being the flirt. The one in charge. She saw what she wanted and she got it. But Trini was different. Sometimes she was a flustered mess but other times she could knock Tommy back on her feet. It only fueled Tommy’s attraction and the chase.

 

And _god_ was Trini Gomez hot.

 

* * *

 

 

At lunch, Trini sat at the usual table but Kim and Jason weren’t there. Billy and Zach didn’t seem too concerned, instead they were discussing the thermodynamics of fireworks.

 

After a minute of staring down at her sad lunch tray, Trini gave a rough sigh and pushed up from the table. “See you guys later?”

 

The boys looked confused but nodded in agreement as Trini aggressively dumped her full tray and head towards the hall. It had been her plan to wander, maybe kick a few stairs or punch a wall. She didn’t anticipate Tommy running out of the lunch room after her.

 

“Hey, wait up. Is something wrong?” It was new to see Tommy like this, concerned and soft with no hint of a game.

 

Trini hesitated. All she wanted was Kim. Kim would know what to do, Kim would talk her through it, Kim would know all of the right places to rub. But she couldn’t have Kim, who was somewhere off in the school with Jason. And she shouldn’t want her. Tommy was standing right in front of her. Tommy had come to find her. Tommy was offering.

 

Trini stepped into Tommy’s arms and nestled her head in the crook of Tommy’s neck. Arms came around her, cradling her softly. Tommy didn’t even ask what was wrong, she was just there. Trini didn’t deserve someone like Tommy when all she could think about was Kim. Trini resolved to throw herself into her new relationship. It was time to get over her hopeless crush.

 

“M’sorry,” she mumbled into Tommy’s neck.

 

“Hey no it’s okay. I don’t know what’s wrong but you’ve got me now, okay? I’ll help.”

 

For once, Trini felt like maybe things weren’t as bad as they seemed.

 

The bell rang and Tommy walked Trini to bio with a protective arm around her waist. As was becoming the usual, Tommy kissed her on the cheek and departed.

 

Trini steeled herself and entered the room. Kim was already there, scribbling the day’s assignments in her notebook. Trini took a deep breath and placed a hand on the corner of Kim’s desk to lean on it (hopefully casually). New plan: deny her massive crush, embrace the Oliver, and get over her awkwardness with her best friend.

 

Which of course went to shit as soon as Kim looked up at her. Kim’s eyes were rimmed with red and it looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks.

 

Trini whimpered, reaching out to brush Kim’s cheek as she whispered, “Kimmy?”

 

Kim leaned into the touch for a moment before jerking her head back. “Trin…not right now.”

 

She was right, of course. Now was actually a pretty bad time to have a feelings fest as the other students were quickly filing in.

 

Trini nodded and headed to her seat but couldn’t help but keep looking at Kimberly’s hunched form the entire class. Something was really upsetting Kim and Trini didn’t have a clue. Her own stupid crush was keeping her from helping her best friend.

 

When the bell rang, Trini offered her hand to help Kim up. On the way to Kim’s class, Trini started to break Kim a little bit more out of whatever shell she had put herself in. Trini couldn’t help to be disappointed in herself that her selfishness had let Kim get this bad. All of the rangers had periods when things just got to be _too much_ and Trini had failed Kim during hers.

 

As Kim watched Trini rush down the hallway to get to class in time after walking her over, she couldn’t help but to sigh and revert back to her realization the previous day. Over and over in her head she couldn’t stop thinking. Not only did she have a crush on Trini, not only did she love Trini—she was hopelessly _in love_ with her. From her aggressive sarcasm to the death-metal yoga, Kim just couldn’t get enough of her. After seeing Tommy kiss Trini’s cheek and pull her in this morning, Kim had sprinted to the bathroom to cry. She finally knew why she cared so much about the appearance of the new girl but it didn’t make it any less difficult to accept. She couldn’t bear to be in the lunch room watching Tommy smirk and text Trini. She couldn’t watch if Tommy came over and laid hands all over the girl she loved.

 

As Kim sunk into her seat and her English class began, she couldn’t help but to wonder what had gone on during their date. Whatever it was, it made Trini comfortable enough to be kissed in public and okay with close touching. Trini wasn’t the type to like physical affection, especially not in public. She had told Kim about the insults and stares and bullying that had happened the one time she had kissed a girl in school. Kim had always been cautious to not overstep her boundaries in public, but Tommy Oliver didn’t seem to care and Trini didn’t seem to mind.

 

Kim wished she wasn’t so invested. She wished her crush was just a crush and that she wouldn’t have to watch the girl she had fallen for fall for someone else. She was beginning to understand all of the poems she once criticized for being overdramatic. Unfortunately, she couldn’t just wallow in her pain and write a sonnet in a diary. She doubted the team would be able to morph while she was in this state and she needed to get over it for her own sanity. Jason was really trying to be helpful but he just couldn’t understand.

 

So, she tried to focus on the positive things. Trini had started to come over to her this morning. Trini had leaned on her desk and was obviously distraught upon seeing her. Trini still used the nickname.

 

Trini was…happy. And that was something that made Kim happy. So, she wanted to keep being happy for Trini even when thinking about why. Trini deserved the whole world. She deserved better than Kim. She deserved someone who made her feel special and who ended up in detention for calling out fascism instead of leaking revenge nudes.

 

* * *

 

 

As the final bell of the day rang, Kim set forth with this new mission. She was going to be happy for Trini no matter what. She was going to pull herself out of it so the team could morph. She was definitely not going to lose her shit watching Tommy pin her friend up against the school. She was going to be totally okay with watching Trini pull Tommy in closer and laugh as Tommy whispered in her ear. She was _not_ going to disintegrate a trim stone on the side of the doorway as the pair kissed once, twice, several times, starting to honestly make out, starting to get too graphic for being in front of the school, starting to shatter her heart into a million pieces.

 

Nope she was totally fine. Absolutely. That’s why she threw Zack her keys and bag and decided to run to the mine instead of watching and waiting for the pair to finish. That’s why she was going to get some early practice in with the putties. Because she was fine.

 

* * *

 

 

Trini stumbled over to the car a few minutes later with a dazed expression and faint red lipstick marks around her mouth.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

Trini took in her surroundings and Zack’s question. “Where’s Kim?”

 

“She went ahead so you’re stuck with my beautiful presence alone today.”

 

As if she didn’t believe it, Trini scanned the parking lot with a frown before walking around to the passenger side door. “Um okay then. Don’t get us killed.”

 

Zack’s grin didn’t let up at all and Trini finally snapped at him. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Taylor?”

 

“Ohhh don’t be so spicy Casanova. Maybe you’ll be less of a bitch now that you’re getting laid.”   

 

“Maybe you should stay out of my personal life.”

 

“If it means you stop picking on me I’m going to be very enthusiastic about your personal life.”

 

“I pick on you because you’re annoying.”

 

“And a bitch. But like I said, hopefully getting laid solves that temperament issue of yours.”

 

Trini shot him a murderous glare. “If not getting laid makes you pissy it’s a wonder that you’re not wetting yourself 24/7.”

 

“Okay, one that was a really good comeback. And two, I don’t need to get laid.”

 

“Are you insinuating that you’re getting some because that would be a blatant lie.”

 

Zack shifted in his seat and stared directly ahead, suddenly more serious than usual. “No, I’m insinuating that I don’t want to get laid. Don’t need to, don’t want to, don’t have any natural desire to.”

 

Trini immediately softened. “Zack, are you…?”

 

“Asexual? Yeah.”

 

She laid a hand of his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me? You know you can share anything with me, especially about stuff like this. Didn’t you once call me ‘the queer whisperer’?”

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah…yeah I know that. You’re you. But a lot of people aren’t like you. A lot of people just think I’m a freak and that I’m secretly straight or that I’m sort of monster. I don’t know where I belong sometimes, y’know? Aces aren’t really accepted anywhere.”

 

Trini firmed her gaze. “You’re accepted here, with me. You’re accepted with this team. You’re accepted and you don’t have to hide or be ashamed about it. Now go back to being an annoying asshole, the feelings in this car are freaking me out.”

 

He let out a loud laugh and ruffled her hair, doing exactly that. She rolled her eyes and watched him with a smile. He was her annoying, troublemaking brother and she would do anything to protect him.

 

His joviality thankfully stayed as they hiked up to the chasm. Even though Angel Grove was perpetually approximately the temperature of Satan’s armpit, the weather had started to cool off as they entered the holiday season, so the dive was getting less and less thrilling and more just plain chilling.

 

Trini and Zack had saw Jason and Billy a few hundred yards ahead of them during the climb up but Kimberly was nowhere to be found. This mystery was quickly solved as they dropped into the cavern.

 

“Kim, stop! Kim! Kim what are you doing?!”

 

Jason’s screams sent the pair running towards the pit where they were greeted by the sight of Kimberly with bleeding knuckles, a cut face, and bruised arms being bear-hug restrained by Jason.

 

“Let me go!” She struggled and thrashed in his arms.

 

Trini ran right to her. “Kim what the hell? What are you even doing down here alone? You’re already fucking hurt and training hasn’t even started.”

 

Kim stopped struggling and shrugged out of Jason’s hold. “Nothing. I’m not doing anything.”

 

Trini came to stand in front of her, fuming and crossing her arms. “Bullshit. Are you going to actually tell your goddamn best friend what’s wrong?”

 

Kim’s voice turned to ice. “Maybe we’re not as good of friends as we thought.”

 

“Kim!” Jason exclaimed, “I’m getting real sick of this. Just man up and tell her instead of coming down here and punishing yourself over it.”

 

Trini couldn’t help the anger boiling in her veins. “Tell me what? That you two have been hooking up for who knows how long? That you just got so embarrassed I found out that you’ve been hiding from me? Maybe you’re right, because you’ve obviously been keeping secrets from me.”

 

Kim turned and marched into the ship.

 

Billy piped in quietly. “You’re dating Kimberly?”

 

“No! Kimberly and I are not together. We have never been together. We are never going to be together. Did you even think of any other reason why I was there yesterday, Trini? Oh, maybe because you were too preoccupied on your date to notice Kim was having a goddamn mental breakdown. Since, y’know, her best friend was otherwise occupied someone else had to step in. Don’t go jumping to fucking conclusions about things you don’t even care to know about.”

 

Jason huffed and turned towards Billy to help quietly calm him down. Trini gaped as she processed his rant before running into the ship to find Kim. Her cries echoed through the halls leading Trini to a bunk room where Kim was curled up in the farthest bed from the door.

 

“Go away.”

 

Trini let the door swing closed as she crossed the room to get into the bed. Kim shucked her off and curled in tighter.

 

“Kim…”

 

“I don’t want you here.”

 

The words pierced Trini straight through the heart.

 

“I’m here for you, Kimmy. I’m not leaving anymore and I’m going to be a better friend and I’m going to fix it.”

 

Kim let out a strangled sob. “I don’t think you can fix it.”

 

Trini wrapped herself around Kimberly, her own tears leaking onto Kim’s neck. “Please, just tell me what’s wrong. I’ll fix it, I promise. I’ll do whatever it takes. You’re my best friend I don’t want to lose you. I’m sorry I assumed the wrong thing, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you about it, and most of all I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me. Just _please_ tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Kim’s heart strained at the emotion in Trini’s voice and she turned over to curl into Trini’s chest. “I wish I could but I just _can’t_ , okay? I can’t tell you. Just…stay. Hold me. I’ll get over it.”

 

Trini gripped Kim’s back harder, pulling her in impossibly close and trying to show the strength Kim needed but she couldn’t truly muster. She had no idea what was wrong and felt extremely guilting about her earlier assumptions. Her crush had made her jealous instead of helpful and she was at a total loss of what to do.

 

If the situation was reversed, Kim would’ve known exactly how to help but the best Trini could do was to hold Kim as she cried. Trini was lost and worthless and Kim deserved so much more than her.  

 

But she had Trini, and Trini was going to make herself enough. She owed that much to Kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally hc Zack as ace, Kim and Jason as bi, and Billy and Trini as gay. Fight me. (I also hc Tommy as non binary [and pan] but like fucked up when writing their intro in this fic bc I wrote it at 2am so that's why she's a she in this fic)


	6. Doughnuts Are an Always Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kim grab a bite to eat after their tiring encounter in the pit. Of course, Tommy Oliver just had to ruin Kim's night, causing even more friction between Trini and Kim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. I was on a family vacation and only had limited access to a computer. The beginning of this was actually written in Georgia, even though I live in the hell state to the south. 
> 
> I hope you had a happy 4th if you're an American. Or anyone else. 'Murica, amirite? 
> 
> Love y'all, Squiddy
> 
> ...if I were to write a couple of explicit scenes (and post them in an outtakes fic, of course so not everyone has to read them) would you read them?

Trini and Kim came to a couple of hours later, Jason shaking their shoulders. 

 

"Hey guys, it's time to go. Training ended awhile ago so your families are probably wondering where you are." 

 

Kim snuggled deeper into Trini's embrace, tightening Trini's arm around herself. "M'parents aren't home, fuck off." 

 

Jason sighed and shook his head. "Trini you know your parents will kill you." 

 

"Don't care." 

 

"You'll care when you're grounded." 

 

"Jason?" 

 

"Uh yeah?" 

 

"Stop making sense," Trini grumbled and buried her face in Kim's hair.  

 

Jason started pulling both girls up by their arms. "Alright guys, time to go. Do you even know how hard it was to find you in this huge ship?" 

 

Kim glared as he managed to separate her from Trini. "Gee thanks, I'll make sure to have a room reservation the next time I have a breakdown." 

 

Jason blushed and stuttered. "I, uh, brought your bags and keys?" 

 

Trini rolled her eyes and linked arms with Kim. "Let's get you home." 

 

She didn't let go of Kim's hand until they got into the car.  

 

The drive to Trini's house was in sleepy silence. As Trini pulled up to the third house down, Kim turned to her with a strained expression. "You should get going. Jason was right, they're going to get mad." 

 

"Are you okay? You still look off." 

 

Kim sighed and turned to look out the window. "I just...there's no one at home. It's so quiet there right now and after how I've been feeling it's kind of suffocating."  

 

Trini's face softened. "You don't have to go. I'll go placate my parents and we'll get doughnuts and dinner." 

 

Kim fidgeted. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose." 

 

Trini rolled her eyes and reached out to ruffled Kim's hair before grabbing her bag and exiting the car. Kim took that as a yes and steeled herself a bit, her eyes following Trini's retreating form.  

 

Trini swung open the front door with little reservation and was immediately assaulted with demands to know where she had been and orders to eat. She chose instead to huff that she had already eaten and was going to her room for the rest of the night. She tossed her bag in the corner, set her radio to play for a couple hours, and jumped out the window. 

 

Sliding back into the driver's seat of Kim's car, Trini gave Kim a cautious smile. "Good?" 

 

"Good." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay so can I say: why the fuck is Krispy Kreme busy at 7:30pm?" 

 

Kim rolled her eyes. "Doughnuts are an always food." 

 

"Riiiggghhhtttt. Well anyway, I think it's probably a better idea if we split up. I'll go get us some burgers while you wait in that monster line." 

 

Kim agreed and walked inside as Trini rounded the corner towards the diner. 

 

"Interesting seeing you here. I thought ex-cheerleaders with abs of steel and hearts of ice didn't eat such fattening, low-class foods as doughnuts." 

 

Kim spun around to the smirking face of Tommy Oliver. Of course she was smirking. She was always smirking. She was always exuding that aura of rebellious calm, of pure, judgmental smooth.  

 

"With  _my_  girlfriend no less." 

 

Kim snapped out of her frightened silence. "Wait, what?" 

 

Tommy stepped closer menacingly. Punctuating each word with a poke to Kim's chest she said, "You're. With. My. Girlfriend."  

 

Kim shoved Tommy's hand away. "She's my best friend of course I am." 

 

"Best friend," Tommy scoffed, "Yeah sure sweetheart, whatever helps you sleep at night." 

 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" 

 

"Trini might not see the raging boner you have for her but everyone else does. God, you're pathetic. She doesn't fucking want you." 

 

Kim recoiled. "Look, I'm not after your girlfriend. We're just friends. I don't have a 'raging boner' for her."  

 

Tommy raised a brow. "Do you think you're fooling me? Anyone? It's so obvious it's painful. The longing stares, the little touches. Leaning in a bit too much. I don’t appreciate you flirting with my girlfriend. She's off the market. You lost. She's mine. She belongs to me." 

 

Kim was rendered speechless and cast her eyes to the ground. "I—I'm not, I swear." 

 

"I mean, I totally get it. She's so fucking hot. Her rack is killer and that ass is to die for. And she's feisty, like a little firecracker. She's going to be  _so_  good in bed. The things I'm going to do to her... _damn_. I can barely keep my hands off her. I bet those curves look even better exposed. She's such a good kisser, talented with her tongue. I can think of other places that tongue will be soon. I give it till the end of the week until I have her bedded, two tops." 

 

Tommy was up to the ordering counter. "Not that you'd know anything about that."  

 

She turned with a wink and gracefully gave her order. Kim was left demoralized, beaten, and in horrible pain. She knew this was Tommy's endgame, she could feel it from the start. Tommy was so sexual all the time. Trini deserved so much better than someone who just wanted her body. But this was who she had chosen. This was who Trini wanted. Not Kim, but Tommy. Tommy who would brazenly detail her future sex life with Kim's best friend. Tommy who could carry on as normal after destroying Kim. Tommy who saw right through every defense Kim had put up.  

 

Kim stuttered out her order then silently joined Tommy in the wait for coffee. Of course, Trini had gotten her order faster and took this moment to come into the suffocating store.  

 

Trini narrowed her eyes as she approached the two.  

 

Tommy addressed her with a smile and open arms. "Hey babe, I didn't know you were here. Kimberly and I have been talking." 

 

Trini turned to Kim with hopeful surprise. "Really?" 

 

Kim didn't have it in her heart to break Trini's mood and feigned happiness. "Yeah."  

 

"That's great! Look at you two getting along!" 

 

Tommy pulled Trini closer and smirked at Kim over her girlfriend's shoulder. "Like gangbusters." 

 

Tommy's hand strayed lower and slid into Trini's back pocket. Trini's face bloomed into a blush and she shied into Tommy's chest. Staring straight at Kim, Tommy gave Trini a playful squeeze.  

 

"Tommy!" Trini's blush deepened and she gave a light slap to her girlfriend's arm.  

 

"You're not supposed to touch artwork, but some just demands to be felt in all the right places." 

 

Kim retreated further into the hellhole that was her mind. Goddamn Tommy Oliver, with her wandering hands and ridiculous lines. 

 

Thankfully, Tommy's order was ready. She extracted herself to fetch it before returning with full hands to the group. 

 

"So, um, what are you doing here anyway, Tommy?"  

 

Kim appreciated Trini's attempt at conversation.  

 

"Oh, sometimes I like to surprise my mom with a treat after her long day at work. She's a nurse, you know. Works both nights and days. She really gives her all for me and it's just the two of us. She deserves a treat every now and then." 

 

Trini's eyes softened as she leaned up to give Tommy a light kiss. "That's really nice of you." 

 

Tommy shrugged and played it off. "It's nothing, really." 

 

"I think it's something. Well, it looks like Kim and I's order is ready. Kim can you go get that? Then we'll all head out." 

 

Kim solemnly nodded and did as she was told. Tommy was an asshole. Tommy was an _asshole_. A sexual, conniving asshole with no human decency. She had surely made up that story about her mom. The second cup of coffee was for a date. Totally. That had to be it. Because Tommy couldn't be anything but an asshole that was stealing Trini.  

 

As the trio exited the shop, Tommy turned to the right as Trini and Kim veered left. "Well, guess this is where I leave you. Have a goodnight, love. I'll text you when I get home. Nice seeing you, Kimberly."  

 

Tommy gave Trini as much of a hug as she could and leaned down for a parting kiss before going. Trini looked dazed as she turned back to Kim. "She's just so...great." 

 

Kim would've finished that sentence with "horrible".  

 

As they entered the car Trini turned to ask, "Is my house okay?" 

 

"Yeah, of course." 

 

The drive back was silent apart from the quiet radio until Kim broke it with a cautious question. "Are you...really okay with Tommy touching you like that? You've always told me how uncomfortable you are with PDA."  

 

Trini shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well like...it's new for sure. It's a learning curve. But I'm trying to be okay with it, you know? I'm trying to embrace it. Tommy is such a hands-on person. She really likes that kind of stuff and I want to make her happy." 

 

Kim paused for a moment. "You should make yourself happy first." 

 

"I am happy. I like Tommy. This is the first time in a long time that someone has  _liked_  me, Kim. I don't have people fawning over me like they do with you. And Tommy really likes me. She chased me even though there were plenty of other girls she could've had. And that's nice. That's totally new to me. Most girls that wanted me just wanted to experiment behind the bleachers. I was the new girl that looked gay and everyone was pretty sure I was gay and girls would approach me in the bathroom and ask me to and I'd say yes. I had a couple of real relationships but most of it was hidden kisses and forbidden touches. I can't even remember how many houses I've been snuck into. It's new and it's nice that Tommy just wants me for me. She knows who she is and she's not ashamed of it and she's not ashamed of me. I figure this touching is just kind of part of a normal relationship. Plenty of kids at school do it all the time. I'm just so new to it all." 

 

Kim's expression softened and saddened as Trini recounted her  experiences. In a past life, Kim had been one of those girls in the bathroom asking the only openly queer girl to meet her behind the bleachers to fool around only to swear them to secrecy, sealed with a threat. Trini didn't deserve to feel so used to the point where she was willing to abandon her preferences because she didn't think she knew what was normal.  

 

"Trin, that's not healthy. You're your own person and she should respect that." 

 

Trini bristled and her voice sharpened. "Well maybe I do want it Kim. Maybe I want to be touched and lauded. Maybe I want to be normal instead of a freak for once." 

 

Trini parked the car a few doors down from her house and roughly exited it, bringing the coffee and burgers but leaving Kim rebuffed in her seat and a little hurt. 

 

Kim picked up the box of doughnuts and started towards the house. She was surprised Trini was even letting her in now that Kim had royally pissed her off by insulting her girlfriend. Kim hadn't mean for it to come out harsh, only as a protective best friend. She was genuinely concerned about Trini was approaching the relationship with such abandon.  

 

Jumping into the room, Kimberly was greeted with emptiness. She set down the doughnuts on the nightstand and flopped onto the bed on her back. As she stared into the ceiling, she wondered if her friendship with Trini was doomed. She shouldn't have let her crush get the better or her. All it was doing was causing friction. Kim feared the damage was irreparable.  

 

The door quietly swung open as Trini returned from the bathroom, dressed for bed. She hesitated at the door for a moment before climbing into the bed next to Kim and laying down with her head on Kim's chest. 

 

"I'm sorry I got so harsh in the car. I know you were just looking out for me." 

 

Kim shifted to look down at her. "It's okay. You should be passionate about these sort of things." 

 

Trini nodded and sat up. "Burgers?" 

 

Kim chuckled and joined her. The rest of the night was much more calm. Quiet jokes and soft silences punctuated by chewing and occasional chuckles. As the two slid under the covers it was almost as if nothing had changed.  

 

But the slight separation told the true tale.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> RIP your hearts


	7. Musings of Molehills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini reflects on recent events while Kim sleeps. The gang reunites at school as much more of the cohesive ranger family we all love, even though there's an extra guest hanging around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 2000 words are early morning musings and fluff. Really, all of it is pretty fluffy. And it's longer than normal. You're welcome. 
> 
> Love, Squiddy

Trini yawned as she stretched and sat up. Kim was cuddled up next to her, clutching a pillow tight to her chest in a fetal position. For such a strong girl, Kim always looked small as she slept. Her stress and pain faded away and her muscles loosened from their usual taught positions. All of the rangers were keenly aware of the danger they faced at all times. They had a habit of always being on guard, of being jumpy. Everyone learned to approach each other cautiously or risk being slammed into a wall.  

 

But here and now, Kim was calm. Open. And yet...she was distant. Trini couldn't remember the last time that she hadn't woken entangled in Kim when she had slept over. Kim was touchy and cuddly and an absolute sap. Kim was very overt about her affection with her friends, especially Trini, and especially in private.  

 

Kim was right last night. Trini wasn't one for PDA. It had always scared her in so many ways. It wasn't even the intimacy of it all—though that definitely was a part—it was how unsafe it felt. Trini could always feel the stares on her. The judgement. She knew her parents would kill her if it got back to them. Trini had been a target of harassment and bullying in her other schools. She preferred to fly under the radar but that usually wasn't possible. PDA made it  _impossible_. Her locker had been defaced over and over. Pictures altered and spread around. Sneers and insults from the very girls begging her to make out with them behind the bleachers or in a secluded room at a party. And as much as people would claim that homophobia wasn't an issue in this country, she was  _scared_  to exist sometimes. The news showed stories of LGBT+ people being killed over and over again, especially queer people of color. Her family would kick her out, strangers might beat her or worse. It was hard to choke down the fear that someone was going to hurt you when your girlfriend held your hand in public, much less anything else.  

 

So she had learned to guard herself against that. She had learned to slip away and look separate. She learned to hide every aspect of her relationships. She learned that her kind of love shouldn't be seen or heard, but hidden. Private. It was better,  _safer_ , to hide her attraction behind the bleachers. So being with Tommy has been new for her. Tommy didn't have any of those fears or concerns. She loved proudly in the open. And Trini liked that. She wanted to be that. She wanted to accept herself for who she was and to be proud about it. She didn't want to be held back by childish fears over bullying or stares. She didn't want to live in constant fear. Trini wanted to be free.  

 

As defensive as she had gotten about it last night to Kim in the car, Trini meant it. She wanted to follow Tommy into this new place. She wanted to experience all the things a relationship had to offer. She wanted winks and kisses and feeling praised. Tommy did that. Tommy always made sure that Trini felt like her priority. There was no guessing where Trini stood with Tommy. Tommy just  _wanted_  her unconditionally. No bleachers, no drunken trysts, no sneaking around. Tommy wanted to be seen with her. Tommy was proud to have her. And honestly, Trini was proud to have Tommy. Tommy was hot and confident and she turned heads. She was the epitome of the high school rebel and was smoother than silk. And Tommy was sweet, too. Her idea of a first date had been the arcade and bowling. She ran after her when Trini was upset. She brought her mom doughnuts after work. Tommy was hot and cute and utterly confusing in the best way.  

 

Trini sighed and looked back at Kim. Kim was shifting in her sleep, the sign that she would wake up soon. She always got a bit fidgety before she would flop back awake.  

 

Kim was such a good friend. She was always there for Trini. She listened to her complain about homework and family, brought her doughnuts when she was grounded. They were the perfect complement in sparring and could kick any and all of the guys' asses when working together.  

 

Kim was the best friend she'd ever had. She liked Trini for who she was and was always happy to be around her. She didn’t want favors or conditions, Kim just wanted to be friends. Sure, they had gotten off to a rocky start, but Kim was not the same girl she had been before the Amanda incident. It was shit that it took such a horrible action to snap Kim out of that path but she was genuinely a better person because of it. She was kind and loyal and hardworking. She'd give anything for her friends and they would do the same. She was making sure that her relationship with Tommy was safe and fair.  

 

As Trini looked over Kim, she wondered what could've been. In most other scenarios, having a pretty girl in your bed frequently (that you were head over heels for) meant you were doing great in the dating game. Trini knew that Kim and her shared a special bond and that would never change. Still, as Trini looked at her best friend with fondness, she couldn't help to imagine a world where she had bucked up the courage to ask out Kim months ago. A world where Kim said yes. A world pretty similar to the one they were living in now but with kisses and commitment. Sometimes it was hard to tell female friendship from being in a relationship with a female. Trini knew she wanted both with Kim. She'd been absolutely lovestruck from the moment Kim chased after her in the mine. Head over heels since she asked for water. Of course, Trini had nearly died from the gay when she first saw Kim in school. They didn't know each other and wouldn't but Kim was such a beautiful, stunning girl and it was impossible to ignore.  

 

Kim had come to be just as beautiful on the inside as she was out, even if she didn't see it that way. It was heartbreaking how Kim thought so little of herself and Trini was always trying to change that. Trini brushed a few hairs out of Kim's face and behind her ear. Kim made a small, adorable sound in her sleep that melted Trini's heart as Kim released the pillow to roll over on her back. In a moment of uncontrolled affection, Trini leant down and placed a soft kiss on Kim's cheek. Kim sighed contently in her sleep and chased Trini's retreating head with her own, letting out a sound of disappointment when the contact was gone. Trini chuckled and slid down to lie next to Kim, resting her forehead against Kim's temple and throwing an arm and a leg over her body.  

 

Kim shifted and mumbled incomprehensibly before blinking her eyes open. A smile spread over her face as she rolled over to face Trini. "Mmm, hi." 

 

Trini rolled her eyes, aware of the minute distance between them but calmer than she ever had been in this position before. "Good morning, princess." 

 

Kim scrunched up her nose in offense before giving Trini a sleepy look. "What time is it?" 

 

"Early enough that we don't have to get ready for a while." 

 

 " _Fantastic_." Kim ducked her head a tiny bit to hide it behind Trini's and curled further into Trini's embrace, returning it tightly.  

 

Trini laughed lightly. "Kiiimmmm!" 

 

"Mine mine, you are mine. It's snuggle time. Now shush." 

 

"You're adorable." 

 

"I am  _fierce_."  

 

"When you yawn in the middle of 'fierce', it doesn't have the same affect." 

 

"Shuddup." 

 

Trini's form kept shaking from silent laughter so Kim's arm came up to cover Trini's face in wide dragging motions. "Shhhhh." 

 

"Is it necessary to have your hand all over my face?" 

 

Kim made a sound of affirmation as said hand slid to rest behind Trini's ear.  

 

The pair laid quietly in bed for another few minutes until a warning alarm sounded. Trini turned away to silence it and as soon as she had, Kim pulled her back in.  

 

"Kim, we have to get ready for school." 

 

"M'comfy."  

 

"C'mon, Kimmy. I'll go heat up the leftover doughnuts while you get ready." 

 

Kim sighed in resignation and nodded into Trini's neck without releasing her hold. As Trini tried to extract herself, Kim held on tighter even though she had less leverage. Eventually, Trini got herself over Kim and in a position to leave. As she went to do so, Kim reached out to her face to still her and gently raised up to kiss her cheek.  

 

"Mmkay, you can go now." 

 

Trini snapped herself out of her stupor and cleared her throat to go complete her tasks. By the time she returned from the kitchen, Kim had gotten dressed by digging through Trini's drawers for anything she may have left before or something that may fit. She ended up in one of her own crop tops and one of Trini's flannels (which, despite being intentionally oversized on Trini, fit Kimberly perfectly, even though Kim always wore it tied around her waist), wearing the same jeans as the day prior.  

 

"Ugh, you are wonderful." Kim met Trini halfway and took her doughnut and cup of coffee. Trini turned to root through her drawers for an outfit as Kim made ungodly sounds of pleasure for someone eating a doughnut.  

 

"You ready for the bio test today?"  

 

Kim hummed and nodded, swallowing her bite. "Yeah, I don't think it'll be too bad. Study at lunch?" 

 

"Of course. Turn?"  

 

Kim rolled her eyes and did as she was told. "I don't know why you still insist on hiding from me. We've seen pretty much every inch of skin of each other over the course of this whole ranger thing." 

 

Trini quickly pulled her shirt over her head before picking up her coffee cup and coughing, signaling to Kim that it was safe to turn around. "Not everything," she murmured. 

 

"Close enough." 

 

Trini finished her coffee in two big gulps before turning to pick up her bag and toss Kim her keys.  

 

"Ready?" 

 

* * *

 

 

There were very few songs that could get both Trini and Kim singing but inexplicably one of these songs happened to be "Since U Been Gone."  

 

As much of a bonding experience signing together in the car was, once the song faded out and "Bailando" faded in, the experienced turned much more spiritual for Kim. There was something about the way Trini instinctively swayed her hips, her lips curling perfectly around each word. Kim could barely understand a word of the song but that didn't matter in the slightest. The pure confidence Trini exuded was enough to make Kim swoon.  

 

But when the song ended and Kim had paused way too long at a stop sign, Trini couldn't help but throw her friend a smirk and wink. Okay, so she knew Kim was subject to certain charms. It was really her duty as best friend to give Kim hell about them. It was only fair since Kim did the same to her so often.  

 

Eventually they managed to pull into the school parking lot in one piece, meeting up at Jason's truck with the boys before heading in. As the group entered the doors, Jason pulled Trini aside and waved the others on. 

 

"Look, Trini, I'm sorry about the last couple of days with Kim. I got too heated about it and I took it out on you and that wasn't fair of me. I wasn't trying to pick sides or anything. I can see how happy you've been and that's great. Both of you guys are equal parts of the team. You know I get too involved in things, carried away....can you forgive me?" 

 

Trini smiled and stepped into the outstretched arm for a half-hug. "Jace, it's fine. I know what you meant. I'm glad you're looking out for Kim and stepping up for her. I've been kinda absent from the team in general since Tommy came around. But I'm gonna get better about it, I swear." 

 

"Trini, no, it's honestly fine. You deserve to be happy in other ways than us. You should be and we're all happy for you."  

 

Trini looked up at him. "Does this mean you know why Kim's so upset?" 

 

Jason pulled back and blew out a long breath. Crossing his hands behind his neck, he told her, "Yeah, yeah I know. But I can't tell you. That's something only she can tell you." 

 

"Is it about this crush she has? Because she's crazy if she thinks whoever this girl is won't have her. And I'll personally fight her if it ever comes up." 

 

Jason threw his head into his hands and groaned. Only these two. "Alright, yellow, let's get inside." 

 

Upon joining the others, Trini and Jason easily sidled in between Zack and Billy. Billy was recounting his latest explosion experiments (mostly how they had gone wrong, because that's the most interesting part). The rest of the group tried to pipe in but were mostly just listening with rapt attention.  

 

Trini felt arms snake around her waist and looked up into the smiling face of her girlfriend. Tommy leaned down to kiss Trini's temple as Trini settled into the embrace. 

 

Tommy motioned vaguely to the others who had gone silent and were currently staring. "Don't let me interrupt you. " 

 

Billy immediately grinned and launched back into his story. "So I had overestimated the tensile strength of the box, right? When I calibrated the explosion I only meant to it to set off the reaction but the box domed out and rolled off the table and so that's how I got my cool new lampshade." 

 

Tommy leant down to whisper in Trini's ear. "Your friends are pretty cool." 

 

"Yeah, they are." Trini's gaze swept over all of her friends with a fond smile before turning up into a kiss. "You are, too." 

 

"I thought I was the mysterious rebel that swept you off your feet?" 

 

Trini rolled her eyes. "That too." 

 

Tommy raised an eyebrow and Trini started to turn in her grasp but the ringing bell interrupted their moment.  

 

Tommy sighed. "I'll see you later, yeah?" 

 

Trini nodded and let Tommy sneak in another cheek kiss. Tommy extracted herself and looked out to the group. "Thanks for letting me hang about today." 

 

The others murmured their goodbyes and gave a slight wave as Tommy left and the group started to break up towards their classes. Kim was doing a little better about swallowing her feelings. Tommy had been nice and respectful this morning. She seemed to be earnestly listening to Billy and was soft with Trini. It was hard to be anywhere near upset after the morning she had shared with Trini, anyway. Maybe her jealously had been coloring Tommy a bit too harshly. Tommy was crude and a little too ostentatious for Kim's tastes but she had seemed earnest about her interactions with the group this morning and with her story about her mother the previous night.  

 

And Trini was obviously happy. Kim had saw her little smiles and the way she had relaxed into Tommy's arms. She had told Kim that she wanted to engage with Tommy in this way. As hard as it was for Kim to accept, it seemed that Tommy was actually good for Trini.  

 

Trini watched Tommy go before bumping Kim's shoulder. "Should I walk you to French?" 

 

Kim smiled down at Trini's upbeat form. Trini's history class was right down the hall from Kim's French class. As the pair walked to class, Trini commented on Billy's recent endeavors boisterously. She was  _so happy_  this morning. Kim had to sigh with fondness at the sideways smile and rapid hand movements. This was such a difference than the girl Kim met at the mine. Sure, Trini had been this way around Kim plenty of times before but it wasn't often that Trini was so open.  

 

Both Kim and Tommy had been a part of her happiness this morning and that was beginning to be enough for Kim. Trini was her best friend and Kim didn't want to jeopardize their friendship for a relationship or lack thereof. It was okay that Trini wasn't into her; no one was obligated to like or date her just because she was into them. Sometimes people were only friends even if one liked the other in a more romantic way and that is great! Platonic relationships are also important. Kim knew that, espoused that, and it was time for her to embrace that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This squid does have a Tumblr, but it is a mess and not thematic. Like maybe 70% power rangers and the rest is ???????? (a lot of puppies honestly) 
> 
> Anyway, if you care to take a browse or ask questions or make prompts or anything (literally anything, I'm the most approachable ever, let's be friends): ofsquidooshbrethren


	8. Steal You for the Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the day from the last chapter. To put it lightly, Tommy and Trini spend lots of quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said on Tumblr this would be up tonight like 4 hours ago. In my defense, it ended up way longer than I thought. 
> 
> This chapter has some adult content! PG-13 for sure! (maybe a little over that idk sometimes I'm bad with ratings) There's no straight up description of specific acts and the majority is implication but if that is something you do not wish to read I will put a tl;dr in the bottom notes! 
> 
> I also read all of your comments religiously and literally know all of the screen names who leave kudos or bookmark. I love that shit keep it coming. I hope that's not creepy. Two of you have reached out to me on Tumblr and I'm literally heart eyes. 
> 
> @squidooshbrethren I swear I'm friendly

**_NotSoMellowYellow_** ** _:_** _Hon_ _hon_ _hon_ _bague_ _tte?_  

 

Kim rolled her eyes. Trini must be bored in class. She often texted Kim complaining—or random dumb things.  

 

 ** _HaveAHart_** ** _:_** _That is terrible. At least learn a real French phrase to pester me with._  

 

 ** _NotSoMellowYellow_** ** _:_** _Voulez-vous_ _couche_ _avec_ _moi_ _?_  

 

Kim's cheeks burned as she ducked her head in class. Trini was such a tease when she got bored. Kim wasn't even sure if she knew what she was doing. 

 

 ** _HaveAHart_** ** _:_** _At least buy me a doughnut first_  

 

Trini snorted in class. Her teacher decided that the day would be spent watching a documentary on the history of the mail system. Predictably, the entire class was either asleep, almost asleep, or otherwise engaged. Trini happened to sit in the back and thus could get away with texting.  

 

A few of the awake students looked at her in annoyance but she brushed them off. She was feeling rather upbeat this morning, a feeling that did not come often to her. She wasn't going to let the world's most boring film or some crotchety kids put her off.  

 

 ** _NotSoMellowYellow_** ** _:_** _But babe you always buy for me_ _#_ _Hartbroken_ _ </3_ 

 

 ** _HaveAHart_** ** _:_** _….never say that again_  

 

 ** _NotSoMellowYellow_** ** _:_** _But I like calling you babe ;p_  

 

Kim groaned audibly. She covered it up from questioning stares by angrily flipping a page. Trini was lucky she was actually good at French or else she would be far behind in the class today. And a lot of days. Trini got bored in history a lot.  

 

 ** _HaveAHart_** ** _:_** _Dick_  

 

 ** _NotSoMellowYellow_** ** _:_** _Nope, don't have one of those_  

 

 ** _NotSoMellowYellow_** ** _:_** _But if you're to be believed, it's not like that’s unappealing to you_  

 

 ** _HaveAHart_** ** _:_** _Fuck_  

 

 ** _HaveAHart_** ** _:_** _Off_  

 

Trini smirked down at her phone. Teasing Kim over text was great because Trini actually had the guts to do it and couldn't get distracted by Kim's face. It wasn't Trini's fault that it was difficult to speak or be any semblance of smooth when Kimberly Hart was looking at you and perhaps tackling you. It was the small pleasures in life, really. And Kim was such a good friend that Trini didn't have to worry about her being offended. 

 

 **_NotSoMellowYellow_ ** **_:_ ** _Mmm_ _or you could do that for me ;) ;) ;)_

 

Trini's phone buzzed twice in quick succession and she didn't think anything of it. She and Kim often double (or triple or quadruple) texted each other. But it turns out that the texts were from two different people this time.    

 

 ** _H_** ** _aveAHart_** ** _:_** _Why am I friends with you?_  

 

Trini shot a quick reply before switching to the other text thread:  _You're the one who threw me off a cliff_  

 

 ** _Tommy_Oliver_** ** _:_** _Can't stop thinking about you. Care to put my mind at ease?_  

 

Trini's eyes widened as she snapped back to the reality where she shouldn't really be texting Kim sexual things when she had an actual  _girlfriend,_ even if it was all joking.  

 

 ** _Trini:_** _How would I do that, exactly?_  

 

 ** _Tommy_Oliver_** ** _:_** _How_ _oppos_ _ed_ _are you to a_ _rendezvous_ _in the 200 hall bathroom?_  

 

Trini nearly choked as she read the text. Tommy was nothing if not direct.  

 

 ** _HaveAHart_** ** _:_** _It's not my fault you kept running away from me_  

 

This was too much for one little Trini heart. Two flirtatious conversations from her girlfriend (she honestly still couldn't believe she had a real life  _girlfriend_ ) and her best friend/crush. She had to take a minute to steady her breath before even looking at her phone again. Trini's life had gone from an absolute zero-nobody to a power ranger to having two very hot girls flirting with her. She was surprised she hadn't self-combusted. 

 

 ** _Tommy_Oliver_** ** _:_** _No pressure_  

 

Trini nervously bit her lip. It wasn't like her to do things like that and she was afraid of getting caught which would invariably lead to being outed. But hey, a little wild isn't always a bad thing, right? She was a superhero and that was pretty wild and has been working out great. 

 

 ** _Trini:_** _Just a little nervous about being caught, that's all_  

 

 ** _Tommy_Oliver_** ** _:_** _Oh come on babe, a little risk is what makes it hot. I feel like I haven't kissed you in forever. Please, for me?_  

 

Trini shifted in her seat. 

 

 ** _Trini:_** _Okay, when?_  

 

 ** _Tommy_Oliver_** ** _:_** _As soon as humanly possible_  

 

Trini steeled herself for this. It wasn't like she was a law-abiding student, it was that she wanted to always keep her head down. Less eyes on her the better. She quietly walked to the front of the room and asked for the bathroom pass. Her teacher gave her an exasperated look before handing it over sternly.  

 

Tommy was already there when Trini came in, leaning against the line of sinks. Tommy smirked and brushed past Trini who turned, confused, to Tommy jamming the door shut with a ruler.  

 

"Now that I have you alone..." Tommy turned around to face Trini with an almost predatory anticipated look. After a moment's pause, Tommy quickly rushed up to Trini and lifted her onto the countertop.  

 

Trini's eyes widened and her breath left with a surprised grunt. Before she could even process what was happening, Tommy's lips were on her neck making her eyes roll back as she suppressed a moan.  

 

" _Fuck, Tommy..._ " 

 

Tommy's lips stilled and curled into a smirk against her neck. Tommy trailed her hot breath up Trini's neck to whisper directly in her ear, " _Gladly._ " 

 

Trini instinctively moved her hands from the counter to clutch at Tommy, one hand at the small of the other girl's back and the other buried in her hair. God, she'd forgotten what it was like to be turned on like this where there was a good probability it would actually happen. Hell, it'd been awhile period that she'd had a really good make out session, let alone gotten laid. Too long, she decided.  

 

So Trini turned Tommy's head back to hers and quickly resumed the action. Tommy was quick to shift the pace from surprised to hungry, sneaking in nips and burying her tongue in Trini's mouth.  

 

Trini was being held firmly against Tommy by her back with one of Tommy's hands while the other was slowly brushing up her side.  

 

Three things happened at once:  

 

One, Tommy bit Trini's lip particularly hard. 

 

Two, Tommy pulled her even closer roughly to the point where Trini had to open her legs wider to accommodate Tommy's presence. Tommy's hips were as physically flush with Trini's as they could be.  

 

Three, Tommy's wandering hand found its hold on Trini's left breast.  

 

The combination of all three set off two more reactions: intense need for physicality and an intense need to escape. Trini more or less stilled in Tommy's arms as she sat petrified at the gravity of what exactly she was doing in this bathroom. Make no mistake, Trini was extremely turned on, but she couldn't shake the feeling that what she was doing was  _wrong._ Tommysimply moved her lips back to Trini's neck, licking and biting and lavishing the area as her palm moved firmly on Trini's chest.  

 

"T-Tommy," Trini managed to stutter out. 

 

Tommy kept her pace, whispering her reply against Trini's neck, "Mmm yes babe?" 

 

"Tommy...Tommy...just a minute _please_...Tommy! I don't think we should be doing this."  

 

Tommy pulled back with a sigh to look at Trini's shying face. "Look, babe, there's no reason to be scared. There's no one in here and I jammed the door. It's just me."  

 

Trini glanced at Tommy's confident smirk, "I don't know, I really should be getting back to class." 

 

The hand that was resting on Trini's back came to move her gaze back to Tommy who gave a pout. "A couple more minutes? Please, babe, for me?" 

 

Trini sighed in resignment and nodded, letting Tommy continue her ministrations for the next couple minutes until Tommy had pulled back and suggested going back to class, even though Trini had never quite come off her paranoid edge. Tommy unjammed the door and traipsed out with a smirk and a wink. 

 

Trini dropped off the counter and turned to look at her reflection. Her eyes were still a little dilated in lust but were also guarded. She truly wasn't used to a normal relationship and it was being a fair bit rougher to adjust to than she initially imagined. Tommy was so brazen, confident—everything Trini wasn't. Trini felt so young, so inexperienced in this relationship even though she really wasn't either one.  

 

She splashed a bit of water on her face before hurrying back to history, fearful she'd be noticed or punished for being in the bathroom so long. This fear turned out to be unfounded as she slid back into her seat.  

 

 ** _HaveAHart_** ** _:_** _Ugh you weren't suppos_ _ed to run away from me again_  

 

 ** _HaveAHart_** ** _:_** _You okay?_  

 

 ** _HaveAHart_** ** _:_** _Hey you feel_ _kinda_ _weird do you need anything?_  

 

Trini couldn't help the fondness showing on her face as she read the messages. Kim was quick to go from flirty, teasing, joking conversation to genuine concern.  

 

 ** _NotSoMellowYellow_** ** _:_** _Yeah I'm fine, but thanks for asking_  

 

 ** _HaveAHart_** ** _:_** _Did I go too far?_  

 

 ** _NotSoMellowYellow_** ** _:_** _What? No of course not. If anything I went too far. You're precious, Kim._  

 

 ** _HaveAHart_** ** _:_** _Ehh_  

 

 ** _NotSoMellowYellow_** ** _:_** _Please don't tell me you've convinced yourself you're a horrible person again, Kim. I thought we got over this._  

 

 ** _HaveAHart_** ** _:_** _Ehh_  

 

Trini frowned, all thoughts of her endeavor with Tommy gone. Kim went in and out of self-loathing periods and it looked like she was just thrown back into one. Usually they were triggered by a run in with the cheerleaders. 

 

 ** _NotSoMellowYellow_** ** _:_** _What happened?_  

 

Kim swallowed and looked at her phone. Truly, it had been a combination of things. The first had been the snickers around the room as the class approached sports vocabulary and the teacher had asked her about the cheerleading terms. The second had been the feelings Trini was giving off across the ranger bond. Kim had always been more attuned to Trini's than everyone else and thus felt them stronger than she would, say, Billy's. This is why when Trini went through a whirlwind of emotions, Kim was able to partially parse out individual moments. The nervousness and surprise were worrying. The subsequent raw lust spike made it exactly clear what Trini was thinking about. Whatever Tommy had texted her was obviously very dirty. This had sent Kim tumbling headfirst into a pit of self-doubt. A couple of text messages was evidently all it took. To even get a look out of Trini it felt like Kim had to practically trip over herself. So here she was, reminded of how terrible of a person she was and how she was nowhere near good enough for the girl.  

 

Then she felt Trini's distress. It felt like shame and fear and paranoia, doubt and self-loathing. Kim's own emotions were spiked with this, as had her concern for Trini. She tried to play it cool over text but hopefully the others couldn’t feel how she felt inside. Kim didn't want the team breathing down her neck, watching her every move, slamming pep talks down her throat. Honestly, she wanted to lie on the cold tile floor of her bathroom. She wanted to hide inside herself. She wanted to go through the motions but not engage in them.  

 

It had been awhile since she felt this bad. Her friends had helped enormously. The night of the mine explosion she had half a mind to end it all. The world had seemed so abysmal for those weeks after she had betrayed Amanda...it still seemed abysmal. The world was shit and she had to live in it, even if she didn't want to. But then she was a power ranger and she had to save the world. She was responsible for something good and pure. She could atone for what she had done. In theory. But it never felt like she did. Every time she saw Ty or Amanda she immediately felt a pang that told her over and over that she could never atone for what she had done. That she had been such an asshole for so many years to so many people that her soul was permanently scarred. She deserves to feel bad. She deserves to feel their pain. She deserves the yoke placed upon her.  

 

She was snapped out of her own mind by the bell. She dazedly slid her things in her bag and started off towards her next class on autopilot but was soon roughly shoved into a janitor's closet. Kim shifted into ranger mode, her fists up in the small, dark room. Instead of a fight she got a tight hug from a small body. 

 

Kim melted into Trini's embrace. They did not speak. They did not move. Trini just opened her arms for Kim to hold on for dear life.  

 

When Kim's grip loosened a bit, Trini quietly and lightly said, "I'm here, Kimmy. I've got you. You are amazing and more than enough. You are good and beautiful and pure. You are courageous and selfless. You are  _so good_." 

 

Kim buried her face in Trini's hair and started to shake in quiet tears. She didn't want to break down in a janitor's closet. She didn't want anyone to know how she felt in the first place. It was shameful and stupid. She was almost an adult, she should be able to regulate herself by now. She shouldn't need help.  

 

But Trini was safe. She didn't give unnecessary advice or force Kim to talk. She would do anything for Kim. Stay with Kim all day and night, feed her, make sure she was functional.  

 

Kim sniffed and lifted her face. "Trin, get to class. I know you don't like skipping." 

 

"You tryin' to get rid of me, Hart?" 

 

Kim couldn't help cracking a smile. "Never, but you really don't like skipping and I know that. You should go." 

 

"I'm not going anywhere until you're okay." 

 

With a deep breath, Kim pulled back. Her eyes had adjusted enough to make out the faintest details of Trini's face and body. She took Trini's hand and just barely brushed Trini's cheek.  

 

"I'm okay, really. It was just a sudden thing. Bad but quick. I'm okay now." 

 

Trini gave her a leery look but nodded. "You get to class, too, then. I'll see you at lunch, okay? Text me if you need anything." 

 

Kimberly agreed and they split their separate ways. The bell had rung some time ago but they were not egregiously late to class. 

 

* * *

 

Trini had managed to get to Kim's class before she even left the room for lunch (Kim suspected illicit use of ranger powers). The pair walked together to the cafeteria, picked up food, and sat at their usual table. The boys usually trailed in a bit later and Kim was grateful for that today. Even though she hadn't gotten any texts, she couldn't rule out that they had sensed her freakout this morning.  

 

To keep Kim distracted, Trini was providing a majority of the conversation. Kim was chipping in here and there (mostly to give Trini the impression she was  _fine_ , dammit) but she was enjoying Trini's little rant about calculus. 

 

Billy jumped right into the conversation when he and Jason arrived. Jason shot Kim a completely lost expression. She returned it with a shrug. With two people present who actually knew a fair bit of calculus, the conversation had shifted to something even Kim couldn't keep up with. Zack came in shortly after to round out the group.  

 

Trini's phone buzzed several times but she kept one eye on Kim and the other engaged with her friends.  

 

Kim hoped she was looking okay. She was feeling better but she knew that Trini would still be very concerned. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the school day passed without much trouble. Kim was back into the swing of things, even if intrusive thoughts were still pretty frequent. During bio, she had tried her hardest to hold it together for Trini and it seemed to have worked. Trini's sly comments and smile certainly told that tale.  

 

As the students filtered into the parking lot, the rangers gathered their things and met by Jason's car. Even though they didn't have a scheduled practice on Tuesdays, they were legitimate friends and often did things unrelated to world-saving together. By the time Trini and Kim joined the boys, Tommy had already struck up a conversation with Zack.  

 

When Trini first saw her girlfriend, she broke into a smile. The smile slightly faded upon second thought but was put back into place, if not reaching her eyes quite as much.  

 

"Hey! I figured you'd show up here. Since you don't have practice today, I was wondering if I'd be able to steal you for the afternoon." 

 

Trini raised her brows and surveyed her fellow rangers, receiving shrugs from all of the boys. "Kim?" 

 

Kim recoiled a bit in surprise. "What?" 

 

"You weren't planning anything, right? I don't want to skip out on y'all." 

 

Kim shook her head, eyes downcast in 'exasperation' (read: hurt). "Trini we're good. Go be taken, just don't shove it in our faces. It's not our fault we're unlovable losers." 

 

"Hey! I am not unlovable!" Zack exclaimed.  

 

Trini rolled her eyes. "Billy's not unlovable. The rest of you...good luck."      

 

Billy broke out in a wide smile while Jason chuckled and smirked, Zack still sulking.  

 

Tommy grabbed Trini's hand with a giddy smile. As she was being pulled away, Trini sent a wave towards the other rangers.  

 

Once Tommy and Trini were both seated in Tommy's coupe, Trini awkwardly asked, "So, uh, what're we doing?" 

 

With one of the biggest, yet suspicious smiles Trini had ever seen, Tommy answered, "I'm thinking kicking your ass at Mario Kart." 

 

"Not to be a downer but where exactly does one play Mario Kart in this town? Last time I checked you just moved here so I doubt you would've found some kind of underground Mario Kart club here already." 

 

Tommy stretched an arm across the back of Trini's seat as she back out of the parking space. "I was thinking more at my apartment, but if you know of such a club you should definitely enlighten me."  

 

Trini froze and rose enough of a blush for Tommy to almost collapse in a fit of laughter. Tommy didn't comment and let Trini work out her own mind by herself.  

 

"Your...apartment?" 

 

"It's not much, but it's got a Wii. The old kind, not the new one unfortunately. Well I guess the Switch is the new new one but you know what I'm talking about, right?" 

 

"Uhh yeah." 

 

"So yeah my mother is working an afternoon to early morning shift tonight. It should be pretty quiet, so your screams of rage as I absolutely destroy you will be quite melodic." 

 

Trini's competitive streak kicked into overdrive. "There is no way you're beating me,  _Oliver_." 

 

"Oh you're on,  _Gomez_." 

 

The rest of the short ride to Tommy's apartment was spent throwing taunts at each other in as much of a lighthearted way as being so competitive could allow. 

 

As Tommy pulled in, the gravity of it set in a bit more for Trini. Earlier today she had made out with Tommy in a school bathroom during the time she was supposed to be in class and now she was at Tommy's empty apartment. It was equal parts scary and exciting, getting swept up in it all. A bit like being in the eye of a hurricane.  

 

Trini followed Tommy as she led the way to her apartment. It wasn't a super poor part of town but it wasn't very affluent either. The front door opened into the living room, which in turn flowed into the dining space and kitchen. A door off the living room was open, exposing a washroom. Tommy led Trini around to the (kinda shifty) side staircase. This dead ended in three doors, the leftmost vandalized with a spray painted 'T'.   

 

Tommy's room was pretty much exactly as expected. The furniture was simple and black. There were clothes scattered here and there but the room was not overly messy. The TV was across from the long side of the bed, so Tommy plopped down with her back on the bed and patted the side next to her. 

 

"Well, welcome to my abode I guess. I'll pop in the disk and get to ass kicking." 

 

To their credit, the pair got through and entire cup of Mario Kart without getting distracted. Trini had won races one, three, and four and thus won the cup, but Tommy wasn't a whole lot worse. In fact, they were pretty evenly matched but it seemed like Trini had slightly better luck with items.  

 

This is why they chose the hardest tracks for the second cup. Why, once Trini had again won two and Tommy had only won one by the time of last race, Rainbow Road was selected. Which was why they were currently shouting obscenities at each other and shoving around.  

 

Final lap. Trini in first, poised to win another cup. Half of the track left to go. Tommy desperate.   

 

Tommy letting out a long, breathy moan. Tommy groaning Trini's name. Tommy biting her lip and gyrating her hips.  

 

Trini falling right off the edge of Rainbow Road, falling into and finishing in 6th place.  

 

Tommy screamed and fist pumped in victory as Trini stayed frozen, controller still in hand.  

 

Trini slowly rounded on Tommy in a murderous rage. She pushed Tommy onto her back on the bed and crawled over her, pinning her arms above her head.  

 

Trini punctuated each word with a poke. "You. Cheating. Shit." 

 

Whereas Trini's eyes only showed anger, Tommy's were ripe with mischief.  

 

"I'll repay you." 

 

Trini gave her a cautious look. "How?"  

 

Tommy winked and thrust her hips up, directly into Trini. 

 

Trini's hold on Tommy's hands slipped and she was thrown forward on all fours. Tommy flipped them over, their legs interlocking.  

 

"Better?" 

 

Trini's mouth went dry and she was only able to dazedly nod her head.  

 

Tommy locked he hips further in with Trini and brought her hands up to slowly strip her own shirt off. Trini nearly choked. There is nothing more attractive than a girl stripping while straddling you. And showing off her abs. And wow those shirts and jackets have been hiding her breasts way more than Trini had thought. And wow Trini was gay. 

 

Tommy leaned down, slowly and sensually, taking a languid kiss. She grabbed Trini's hands to place them on her abdomen and rocked.  

 

Once Trini broke out of her  _holy shit this is happening_  daze, she immediately responded with fervor. Hands wandering everywhere, lips on every inch of exposed skin, tongues wet and hot, actions bitey and needy. Trini's shirt was soon shucked in the same manner as Tommy's, flung somewhere across the room. Tommy grinded down while Trini met the thrusts until both were panting with need and desire.  

 

" _Fuck_ , Trini, you're so fucking hot."  

 

Trini moaned aloud as Tommy said her name. Tommy's hands were on her shoulders for better leverage, leaving Trini with a good but obstructed view.  

 

She tugged on Tommy's bra strap. "Off. Now."  

 

Tommy growled and paused for just a moment to remove the offending garment before resuming her position, grinding even more intensely than before.  

 

Trini took advantage of her new areas to explore, trailing kisses and bites across Tommy's chest, her hands clutching at Tommy's back.  

 

At a particularly good thrust, Trini had to let out a deep moan, further fueling Tommy and pushing them both closer to completion.  

 

One of Tommy's hands left Trini's shoulders. Trini groaned in annoyance but watched with wide eyes as it reached up to fumble with Tommy's own button for her jeans. Tommy deftly undid it and the zipper and started to rid herself of the garment. As Tommy came to sit up to finish stripping the pants from her body, Trini sat forward to remove her own bra.  

 

Settling back into place straddling Trini's hips, Tommy surveyed the body beneath her with approval. Trini shielded herself but Tommy tsked and removed the arm so she could trace the area with her mouth. 

 

As they both got more and more worked up again, Tommy's hand drifted down Trini's side on a clear trajectory. 

 

Until Trini was suddenly overcome with an intense feeling of panic across all four of the other rangers' bonds at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahahahahhahaahhaha
> 
> tl;dr : Trini is bored in class and texts Kim. They have a flirty exchange. Tommy texts Trini to meet in the bathroom. She does so but is not very comfortable with it. Kissy times with a lil touching. Trini goes back to class and picks back up conversation for kim who is starting to fall into a self-loathing depression pit again. Trini comforts her in the hall and Kim is keen to make sure Trini doesn't miss class. Trini watches over Kim for the rest of the day. Tommy is waiting for Trini by Jason's truck. Tommy and Trini go to Tommy's apartment to play Mario Kart which eventually devolves into very touchy kissy time with several articles of clothing off but not naked. Trini feels all four of the other rangers panicking intensely and it snaps her out of her lustiness.


	9. Here in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The panic and the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...I'm sorry? For being really late. This fic actually nabbed me a relationship and I've been distracted by that? Honestly that in and of itself is basically a fanfiction trope, what is my life
> 
> Honestly this is not the direction I expected this to go and like. Wow. You'll see. But we'll get back into happy funtimes soon I promise. I was obviously planning on this to be longer bc it took so long but it felt /right/ it end it where it ends and hopefully you'll understand that. And hopefully the next chapter won't take 17 years to get posted. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it, cuz I like y'all

The feeling was intense. That was the only way to describe it.

 

Intense.

 

Pure, unadulterated panic.

 

Trini bolt upright, knocking Tommy off to the side and headfirst into the mattress.

 

 “What the fuck, Trini?!”

 

Trini scampered off the mattress and hurriedly located her clothes to get dressed, her previous engagement completely wiped from her mind. Picking up her phone from where it had been tossed on the ground earlier, she saw over forty missed messages and calls.

 

Tommy grabbed Trini by the arm as she was about to pull her shirt over her head. “Trini, what the actual fuck? We were kind of in the middle of something?”

 

Trini glowered at her girlfriend and shoved the hand off her arm to finish getting dressed, choking down the overwhelming panic. Tommy jumped in front of the door, blocking the exit.

 

“Are you at least going to tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“Look! I’ve got to go, okay? I’ll talk to you later, _I’ve just really got to go_.”

 

Perhaps using a little too much strength, Trini shouldered Tommy out of the way to exit the room and bolt out of the apartment. Once clear, she called Jason.

 

“Trini! Where the hell have you been and why haven’t you answered?! Never mind, I don’t want to know. Just get down here. Corner of 74th and Waters.”

 

The line went dead. There had been screaming and sirens in the background. Luckily, the address wasn’t far from where she was--especially with ranger speed.

 

As she approached, the situation became immediately clear. One of the largest apartment buildings in town was currently engulfed in flames. The ranger bond led her to an adjacent rooftop to where the other four were gathered.

 

As soon as she landed on the roof, their faces dropped into relief.

 

“Why haven’t you morphed? We need to get in there!”

 

“Because we can’t!” Zack snapped.

 

Trini’s face fell. She was no doubt the cause of that.

 

“Well I’m here now. Let’s do this.”

 

The group nodded to each other and closed their eyes to focus. The power of the grid built, interconnecting their identities and crystallizing the armor onto their skin.

 

Until it didn’t.

 

Sometimes they still had issues morphing, but it was pretty rare. This was not a good time to have those kinds of issues. Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately) the rangers were in tune enough with the grid to sense who was holding back the morph.

 

Kim.

 

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at her in shock. She looked away in shame and bit her lip. She felt like a fraud for holding up the morph for such a dumb emotional reason, but she couldn’t help it. Not after what had been abundantly clear through Trini’s emotions just minutes earlier. She was a ranger and people were dying and she couldn’t get herself together long enough to help them. She was the same endangering person she’d always been.

 

Trini came to stand directly in front of Kim, placing her hands on the taller girl’s shoulders. Softly, she said, “Hey, Kim, I don’t know what’s going on in there but you’re with us, okay? We can do this. You can do this. I know it and I believe in you.”

 

Kim resolved to be better. It seemed that was a constant promise to herself recently but it was more important now than ever. She nodded firmly at Trini and the rest of the group.

 

“It’s morphin’ time.”

 

Trini shifted back to her side but still held onto her hand. Thankfully, this time the morph worked, even though it was still obviously impeded and a little rougher than usual.

 

Jason started barking orders and a gameplan on how to canvas the building. Trini gave Kim’s armored shoulder as nudge before she jumped down into the flames.

 

* * *

 

 

No one had been killed.

 

 _No one had been killed_.

 

All of the residents of the building (as well as their pets, Billy was sure of it) got out alive. It was miraculous. The rangers were being hailed as local heroes once again. Several of the residents and firefighters were suffering from minor smoke inhalation and burns, but it could have been much, much worse, especially considering their inability to morph.

 

After the team debriefed Zordon and shed their armor in the ship, they silently and solemnly surfaced and trekked to their bonfire circle.

 

They settled heavily in their respective places as the weight of the day showed on their weary faces.

 

Kim was the first to break the silence. “It…it felt like our first battle. Like being trapped in my zord on fire again and knowing we were going to die. I couldn’t breathe again. I felt like I could barely move.”

 

Jason nodded into his folded hands, his eyes distant. “But you did. We all did. I’m proud.”

 

Zack forced himself into his trademark careless smile, even though it didn’t reach his eyes. “We rock, we know Jace. I, personally, am well acquainted with the heat with just how scorching hot I am.”

 

Trini rolled her eyes and reached out to lightly punch his shoulder. She appreciated his efforts to raise their spirits. He returned her sign of affection with a hair ruffle.

 

They lapsed into silence once again as they processed just how traumatizing fire was and how it would probably always be connected to Rita from now on. The feeling of crushing, oppressive suffocation. The knowledge and acceptance of death. The willingness to sacrifice themselves for a group of kids they had met 11 days ago and a scrubby old town that hadn’t been kind to any of them. A feeling of duty and responsibility. A belief that perishing in a metal coffin on fire was a poetic way to go. Remembering how Zack was the first to lose consciousness and how Billy’s zord nuzzled into Jason’s. Remembering how Kim’s wings had been bent inwards to uselessness how her cockpit was caving in. Remembering pleas to hold the line and exposed confessions of how close they had become in such a short period of time. Remembering only being able to say goodbye with facial expressions as their throats closed in resignation.

 

Remembering that no one dies alone.   

 

The sun set slowly, washing the forest in mellow oranges and pinks. Colors present in fire but that were soft against a quiet forest backdrop. The shadows danced across their faces as the setting sun’s angle gave them each new expressions from the same, ingrained, stoic look.

 

As the last fleeting moments of sunlight slid below the horizon, the rangers watched it vanish. It was fitting, really. That fire which haunted their dreams and memories would always set, just as it would always rise. The memories and traumas they bore may hide in the darkness of night but could always be brought forth in the newness of light in the morning. That the fire was both light and destruction, just as the darkness was both danger and calm.

 

The sun set and the rangers could breathe. The sun set and the fragility of life was cloaked in the comforting mysteriousness of darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take much longer for them to enliven. The cold started to set in and Billy shifted closer to Jason, the eternal furnace. Zack starting kicking up rocks and shifting around dirt and Trini watched with a fond expression. Kim seemed to be a little more hesitant. After all, she had gotten the worst of it in the battle with Rita and was obviously having issues with morphing.

 

Trini looked at her with a questioning expression. Kim returned it with a noncommittal shrug. She didn’t really feel like talking. Her mind was thankfully no longer occupied with the image of Tommy Oliver all over her best friend, but that didn’t mean her heart wasn’t heavy. The emotional turmoil of the last few weeks, of the last few months really, had worn her down. Trini wasn’t going to make her talk. She understood needing a quiet headspace. Instead, she stood, brushing the dirt off her pants, and walked over to Kim and offered her hand. After a moment’s pause, Kim took it and pulled herself up.

 

The pair walked silently to Kim’s diving spot, their hands clasped together in a slow swing between them. They settled on the ledge and Trini wordlessly pulled Kim into her lap.

 

As she carded through Kim’s short hair Trini said, “Let me know if I can do anything.”

 

Kim nodded into Trini’s stomach and curled her arm around Trini’s waist. She appreciated that Trini didn’t push her to open up. Kim had enough qualms about her own mental issues without being forced to share. She felt weak enough fighting herself and didn’t need an outside reminder of how pathetic she felt. Logically, she knew that was crazy. That she needed help and that what she was feeling was a medical condition and that it would be beneficial to express her emotions. But she just _couldn’t_. Not right now.

 

“We did good today. That little girl was so happy we found her dog. I’m mostly just sorry that the dog’s name was Bartholomew.”

 

Kim chuckled from her burrowing place as Trini made efforts to lighten the mood. She knew Trini faced a lot of the same problems she did but Trini seemed to do so much better with it. Sometimes Kim felt like she was a failure even at being mentally ill.

 

Trini went on about purposefully meaningless things, from homework to whatever video game her brothers were obsessing over until the both of them felt like they could finally breathe again.

 

Kim shifted in Trini’s lap to look up at her. The hand stilled in her hair as Trini raised an inquisitive brow. Kim simply smiled and shook her head.

 

A smile danced on Trini’s lips. “What??”

 

Kim rolled her eyes. “Nothing. You’re just great.”

 

Trini sputtered the tiniest bit but gave a hard eye-roll. “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“No, I’m Kim.”

 

“A dad joke, really?”

 

“Why, do you want to call me Daddy?”

 

Trini groaned and threw her head back, coming to lean back with her hands behind her as she gazed up at the moonlight filtering through the trees. She could feel Kim’s form shake with silent laughter in her lap.

 

It was so easy to be with Kim like this. Alone, vulnerable. Knowing they and the others had just shared yet another traumatic experience. Knowing the both of them were battling their own demons in different ways. Trini always felt better when she was helping others. It made her depression ease, so she loved being able to be this person for Kim. She wished Kim would open up more, would use her to cope, but she knew from experience that you can’t choose your recovery pathway. Trini had been struggling on and off with depression and anxiety for years now. It had taken her a long time to figure out _anything_ that helped. It was a certain kind of sweet torment to take pleasure in your own mental pain but it felt _good_. Not that it was healthy. No, she knew it was anything but. But she suspected this was what Kim was currently using to cope and Trini wasn’t terribly concerned as long as she could keep a good eye on Kim and help her though it. As much as Trini wished she was a heartless punk, she was really nothing of the sort. Too soft for her own good. Too prone to pouring her heart into something only for it to get ripped to shreds again and again. So she hid behind a scowl and a beanie. She hid in the back of classrooms and in stairwells. She hid from herself and everyone else. Not that the universe would ever allow her to actually succeed in hiding, but she always tried regardless.

 

But here she was. In the middle of a forest with four great friends. By a stunning pond with an equally stunning girl in her lap making regrettably bad jokes. This team had (forcefully) wormed their way into her soft heart and she didn’t want to ever let go. Not Jason, her rock. Not Billy, her hope. Not Zack, her brother. Not Kim, her…everything. She had a special bond with each of them and she loved it just as much as she resented it. She resented it because it was only a matter of time before she moved again. Before all of this was ripped away again, just like it always was. Life was finally going her way for once. She wasn’t going to delude herself into thinking it was going to last. She knew hope only lead to heartbreak.

 

She also knew she was setting herself up for it big time. That she was too close to her friends. That she was too fond of them. That it was a mistake to get a girlfriend. That it never lasted. That love and commitment were fairytales. That nothing was ever permanent.

 

But here in the moonlight, she could fool herself. Here in the moonlight, she could watch the stars shine in Kim’s eyes. She could watch the smiles she pulled onto Kim’s lips and feel her laughter. She could allow herself to be close to another person in a way she had only ever dreamed of. Her fragile heart was going to shatter at the end of this but here in the moonlight it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she was here and alive and loved for the first time in her life. That she had friends and a girlfriend and people cared about her. That she had a reason to get out of bed in the morning and a reason to calm down after nightmares. That she had people to go to instead of a blade. The fleetingness of human emotion could never compare to the intensity of individual moments and she was okay with that.

 

In the wake of a potential tragedy, in the wake of flashback after flashback of the acceptance of the futility of life, Trini felt at peace. She could live and love and overcome. She had her friends and that’s all she needed. Not a jacket to hide behind or a downward gaze in a school hall. Not a blade or a drug or a vice. If it took the ending of one world to bring peace to hers, was it selfish of her to be okay with it?

 

Her contentment spilled from her lips like a sigh in a summer breeze.

 

Kim looked up at her and they didn’t need to speak. Words weren’t necessary when safety was a feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that was deep
> 
> PTSD and depression and anxiety oh my


End file.
